Jack Frost: Across the Second Dimension
by zoepeanut
Summary: Easter has just been destroyed by Pitch Black. Running away from his failure, Jack ends up in Danville, where Phineas and Ferb are helping finalize the other-dimension-inator. Falling through the portal, Jack realizes exactly what a world would be like if Pitch succeeded in destroying the Guardians in his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb.

 **For purposes of this story, A/D will be an abbreviation for alternate dimension. I will use it to try and keep characters separated from each other. Let me know if it gets confusing and I will try to think of something else!**

 **Takes place just after Easter in ROTG, and at the beginning of the Phineas and Ferb movie.**

Jack was flying through the sky, holding onto his baby teeth in the pocket of his hoodie. Bunny had looked so upset and angry just moments ago, but Jack was not angry with him for what he said. Jack thought that he was right, that he had messed up. Jack should have just ignored that voice and gone straight back to the Guardians. Instead, he ended up flying straight into Pitch's trap. Now, the Guardians wouldn't even give Jack a chance to explain and he was back where he started, not believed in by children and isolated from other spirits.

Jack really didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get away. Easter was a mess and Jack only felt worse looking at the shattered eggs in parks across the world. He needed to find a place where there wasn't any evidence of what he had done, a place where he could be alone with his thoughts. The arctic was a good idea, generally isolated since people disliked the cold, but Jack decided against it. Maybe instead of being alone, he could try and distract himself. Fun was the best way to do that, so soon he adjusted his course and began flying for the nearest town.

Danville was the name of the town and Jack smiled as he flew over it, seeing some strange contraptions being used for a game. "That looks like fun. What is it anyway?" he asked himself, kneeling down by the contraption. It was being used as a catapult, but it looked almost like a giant blue platypus. While it wasn't quite the same as snowballs, it definitely looked like it was entertaining. At the same time, Jack noticed a dark shadow arrive, the sign that Pitch was here and going after these children.

"And here I was thinking hope would vanish with Easter. It looks like I still have some work to do." he announced grandly, appearing from the shadows in front of Jack Frost. "Ah, Jack Frost. I thought this might happen." he said sadly, trying to portray sympathy for the boy. In reality, Pitch did relate but he couldn't care less about the opinions of the Guardians. That was Jack's issue, not his, but Pitch could relate to the spirit's desire for belief. That was why they were so alike, why the two of them just had to work together to take down the big four.

Jack held his staff tightly, keeping it pointed at Pitch. This was the man responsible for destroying Easter. If Jack defeated him now, the Guardians might forgive him and take him back. He might actually deserve to have his memories, still hidden away within his pocket for now. "Pitch. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, glaring at the boogieman.

"What I always do, Jack. Spreading fear and darkness, to this small town where it seems unusually absent. That needs to change, and I promise you that it will." he announced, creating a nightmare and having it fly off.

"Leave me alone!" Jack yelled, attacking the creature by sending a blast of ice to destroy the horse. As the ice collided with it, the nightmare exploded in a blast of dark sand and ice, freezing in the air and falling to the ground before shattering in front of them.

"There it is, that beautiful combination I've been looking for this entire time. Cold and dark, they mix quite well, don't you think?" Pitch asked, glancing towards the winter spirit.

"You think I'll work with you? You must be crazier than I thought." Jack commented, sending ice towards the nightmare king. Pitch dodged with ease, still smiling at Jack Frost.

"Oh? You do realize that I am the only one who will ever understand you, right?" Pitch countered, dodging yet another blast of ice.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled, still furious over Pitch's little game earlier. More ice was sent towards the boogieman, this time being blocked with a wave of dark sand. As it froze midair, Jack couldn't help but notice what Pitch was saying. Yes, their powers did mix very well. However, Jack was not willing to follow Pitch and what he stood for. Jack cared about children, unlike the spirit he was fighting now.

"Really? I don't understand what it means to be cast out! To not be believed in! To long for…a family." Pitch said, his voice getting softer as he continued. He had wanted those things for so long, but now he was on the verge of giving up. A family would never happen, not for someone like him who could only bring fear. However, he could achieve one of his goals. He could be believed in, if he managed to bring enough fear to this world. Pitch noticed the effect his words had on Jack, enough to make the boy hesitate and stop his next attack.

Jack was thinking about Pitch's words, tempted to actually give in. He couldn't help but understand Pitch Black, after years of being unseen by the world. It was lonely, almost enough to break Jack, and Pitch had been suffering even longer than the winter spirit. "No, I can't. Working with you would only make people fear me, and that is not what I want." Jack announced, his guard still lowered. Pitch grew angry, something that happened easily for him, and glared at the winter spirit.

"Fine, if you won't work with me, then face the consequences. I'll show you just how strong this fear has made me!" Pitch announced, taking advantage of Jack's weakness. He sent a blast of dark sand towards the boy, blasting him into the air and sending him flying towards a skyscraper nearby.

Within the building, Phineas, Doofenshmirtz, and Ferb had just finished making the other-dimensionater. The portal was open, waiting for all of them to step through. Unseen to them, a certain winter spirit came flying into the room, straight through the portal to the other dimension. Pitch Black soon followed, realizing he had made a small mistake. The winter spirit kept interfering with his efforts, so Pitch needed to make sure he was no longer an issue. That staff of his would be all it took to remove Jack Frost from the game, allowing Pitch to be victorious. Pitch Black watched him fly through a strange portal, almost reminding him of North's globes. Sighing, Pitch followed feeling annoyed at having to go through so much effort to destroy a single winter spirit who claimed to be neutral in this game. Things were getting tedious, but Pitch Black was determined to come out on top in the end.

 **Alright, I'm trying to post all of my ideas at once, since I'm running out of steam in terms of inspiration. Credit will be given to anyone who inspires me to keep going on any of these stories, though I will not guarantee a conclusion since I have not planned one out. There is also a poll on my profile to get an idea of which story readers would prefer me to focus on trying to think of an ending for. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see happen in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb.

As soon as Jack recovered from his flight, he noticed that something was off with the town. It had changed, statues and posters of some man named Doofenshmirtz were posted everywhere, even if the overall layout looked the same. Jack didn't have time to think about the changes, however, because Pitch was on his way there already. Jack stood ready this time, not willing to let his guard down in the battle. As soon as Pitch arrived, standing inside the building Jack was in, a blast of ice was waiting to greet him. Pitch fell back against the wall with a grunt, glaring at Frost as he realized the boy had been prepared.

Jack noticed others arrive as well, from some strange portal in the room. Two boys and a platypus came through it, before the portal vanished from sight. "Who are they?" Jack asked, getting distracted for a moment. Pitch had no idea either, but he would make them fear him just like everyone else.

"Hey Dr. D, you're famous here!" one of the kids yelled, making Jack notice the resemblance the pharmacist had to the statues and posters everywhere.

"Huh, should have seen that sooner. What did he do, find a cure for cancer?" Jack asked himself, flying over to them.

Pitch was getting annoyed with Jack, not wanting to be ignored. He got up, ready to attack the winter spirit when he noticed what had distracted Jack. This human was indeed very popular here, and everything was different. Standing still for a moment, Pitch began to realize that his power was even greater here than it had been before, being fueled by fear from all over the world. "Can it be? Is this a world were they all believe?" he asked himself, glancing down at his hands. Jack Frost didn't hear his question, but Pitch was determined to investigate further. Something major had happened with that portal and Pitch was going to figure out what it was.

Jack Frost was following the pharmacist, getting confused and worried when he heard him mention being from another dimension. "Uh oh. Please tell me I didn't screw up again! I brought Pitch to another dimension!" Jack said, beginning to panic slightly. He had wanted to help so badly, but every time it backfired. He couldn't protect Easter and he couldn't even bring one kid home without causing a disaster somewhere else in the world! Sighing, Jack followed this pharmacist, also curious to know what Doofenshmirtz's other self would be like. After all, apparently he was the leader of this world.

In A/D Doof's office, there was an argument going on unseen to normal eyes. The Pitch Black of this dimension was here, with plans far grander than before. He had succeeded in taking down the legendary Guardians, destroying belief and leaving only his fear in the world. Children everywhere could see and believe in him and it was all thanks to the help of a certain winter spirit. The white haired boy was here right now, upset with the new direction they were taking. "I get that you want more belief, but when are we going to get children to see me too?" he asked, sitting on the desk and ignoring the man behind him.

"Patience, Jack. You've done excellent work, helping to eliminate summer and bring fear to the children with your blizzards and freezing cold winds. I know that with a little more time and effort, that belief will come." Pitch said, touching the winter spirit's shoulder. After all, he couldn't lose his greatest ally now, even if he wasn't willing to share his belief. No, Jack Frost was on his own to gain believers, but Pitch would let the boy think that he was receiving help.

"So, what's the plan? Adults don't believe easily, you know." Jack asked, knowing what Pitch Black wanted. All children believed and feared him, so now Pitch wanted to dream even bigger. Pitch wanted everyone, adults and children alike, to fear and believe in him.

A/D Jack Frost, however, wanted just one person to see him. He had joined Pitch to get that belief, but nothing had changed. He used to love fun, bringing snowball fights to children. After trying for hundreds of years to get belief that way, Jack realized he was doing something wrong. When the battle between Pitch and the Guardians began, Jack saw a new way to gain belief, a way he had never thought of before. When Pitch offered Jack the chance to work together, he gladly accepted it knowing that someday, fear would bring him belief. Once he was seen, he could work on changing his image, but for now he had to get someone to see him.

"I'm still working on it. This is the man we will start with, the leader of it all. He is so inspiring, for a human. Bringing fear to people through his robot army, that is brilliant!" Pitch announced, glad to see that a human was taking so well to fueling the fear in the world.

"Hey, who's that?" Jack asked, seeing the doors open and bringing in what looked like the dictator's twin brother. Pitch frowned as well, before both of them froze at what else came through.

Jack Frost, the one that fell through the portal, flew into the room and froze at what he saw. Sitting on the desk in the room, was a man that looked like himself. He had the same white hair and blue eyes, carrying an identical staff. His hoodie was darker, pure black instead of blue, and his pants were a simple pair of jeans. Jack simply could not believe that there was another version of himself here, another person who could bring snow to the world and fun to children everywhere.

"Jack, you didn't tell me you had a brother," another voice said, interrupting Jack Frost's thoughts. He turned, this time growing defensive as he recognized Pitch Black, even if he looked a little different. He was still dressed in all black, with the same spiky hair and yellow eyes. The difference was the long cape he wore, black like the rest of his outfit, and the golden crown on his head. Clearly, Pitch saw himself as the ruler of this world already and Jack was going to stop him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Jack Frost yelled, not realizing that it was someone else entirely.

As Jack went to blast A/D Pitch with his ice, he watched as his other self moved to defend the king of nightmares. Ice collided with ice, creating a snowy explosion in the room that distracted the people behind them. They had been arguing over if some pet was a secret agent, but now they were curious to know where the snow had come from. "Oh right, I forgot that I outlawed summer. Anyway, Platyborg do the same thing to those two boys," A/D Doofenshmirtz said, not realizing the snow was not his own doing.

Jack Frost was stunned to see that his other self was defending Pitch, but he didn't have time to deal with that. He had to protect the children from the robot platypus. He flew over to them, only to stop when their platypus stood up and punched Platyborg, making Jack grin. "Huh, so you are a secret agent. Never thought I'd meet an animal that could fight outside of the kangaroo," Jack commented, grinning at the platypus. A/D Jack was focused as well, trying to determine what was going on. He had never met this boy in his life, yet somehow he was an exact replica of himself outside of the color of his clothes.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" A/D Jack asked, his staff pointed at the other winter spirit.

Jack Frost turned around, still uncertain of how to react to himself. Normally, he would probably be thrilled and trying to start a massive snowball fight, but after seeing how this Jack defended Pitch, he did not know what to do. "Well, that's kind of hard to explain," he said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. A/D Jack Frost was not quite willing to accept that explanation, sending a warning shot of ice towards his other self.

Jack jumped up, letting it freeze the ground below his feet. Apparently, this dimension's Jack was rather violent. "I will not tolerate games or avoiding the question. Tell me what you are doing here and why you look like me," A/D Jack ordered, glancing at Pitch to make sure it was okay. A small nod was all the encouragement he needed, before he focused back on the boy in front of him.

"No, you couldn't have…you're working with Pitch? What happened to you here? I get that things were hard, but I would never help _him,_ " Jack said, noticing the motion.

A/D Jack didn't understand most of his comments, but he did realize that this boy knew who both of them were. Things did not look good for them, but that was before they heard a voice from the shadows. It was strange, an ability A/D Jack thought belonged to A/D Pitch alone, but it didn't change the fact that it happened. "Well, things just keep getting better and better." it said with a laugh. Jack Frost recognized Pitch Black's voice, jumping back when he saw a second Pitch arrive. Things were getting bad fast. Jack needed to get out of here, before it was too late.

"You are wasting your time, trying to get answers from Jack, Jack. I can provide you with the answers you need and much more," Pitch offered, smiling. He had seen so little of this world, but what he had seen pleased him greatly. Every child he saw could see him, and they feared him greatly. He was no longer invisible, hiding in the shadows and doing his best to get anyone to believe. In this world, all the hope and wonder protected by the Guardians was gone, and so were they.

A/D Jack was frowning, noticing the similarities between this man and the Pitch he knew. "Well, go on don't keep us waiting," A/D Pitch said, getting interested now that he had a twin as well. Two Jack Frosts might have been interesting, but with two of himself he could get so much more work done, spread so much more fear and gain the belief of adults that much quicker.

"We came through a portal, that took us here to another dimension," Pitch announced, grinning at the others. "I am Pitch Black, as is he, just like you two are both Jack Frost." he continued, pointing to everyone as he introduced them.

Jack wanted to stay and fight, but this was not going to go well for him on his own. They were distracted right now, figuring out what was going on, but eventually they would all team up and try and destroy him. Jack Frost could barely stand up to one Pitch, let alone two and some creepy version of himself. Deciding to use this as a distraction, Jack snuck away and flew off, trying to get as far away from them as possible. He would deal with them later, after he found the Guardians of this dimension and got some help. He would save this world, just like he was supposed to do for his own. After all, he had been chosen to be a Guardian. It was about time he started doing his job.

 **I'm going to be honest, I wrote a draft of this story a long time ago and I hate the style I used to have for writing. When I began posting this, I had every intention of rewriting it as a result...but I'm lacking the motivation to do so with everything else going on. Either way, I figured it was about time I posted a second chapter. If you guys don't care, I'll just edit what I have to give more frequent updates instead of completely redoing this story. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Phineas and Ferb.

The Guardians had expected a huge fall in belief after the disaster during Easter, but something strange happened instead. Yes, belief had fallen greatly but it was on the rise once more. North was staring at the globe in confusion, wondering just what Pitch was up to. If he wasn't stopping belief anymore, where was he? It was a mystery that North needed to solve and quick, before they were struck down by Pitch's plans.

At the same time, North was growing worried over Jack Frost. He had flown off after Bunny's harsh words, looking upset and lost. North regretted his decision to let Jack go, and he was wondering if his disappearance was related to Pitch's own vanishing act. If Jack was somehow with Pitch again, it changed everything. Either Jack was working with Pitch or Pitch was torturing Jack. North did not want either option to be true, but he couldn't help but think that they needed to find the winter spirit before long.

"I don't get what you're so worried about. So what if kids still believe. I say it's a good thing and that we should call ourselves lucky and move on." Bunny commented, having been watching North's pacing around the globe.

The other Guardians were present as well, knowing that they were missing something in Pitch's plan. Why would he give up so soon, especially after all the damage he did during Easter? "Jack is involved in this too. I feel it in my belly," North told them, stroking his beard as he stopped pacing finally.

"Don't tell me you're worried about that traitor! He's the reason we were in that mess in the first place. We're better off without him," Bunny complained, stepping forward out of anger towards Jack.

Tooth was fluttering nervously behind him, missing Jack's happy smile and easy-going attitude. Even if he hadn't been an official Guardian yet, he always made things fun for all of them. "Well, as long as he helps the children, I think we should try and bring him back," Tooth argued, glancing nervously between the others.

North sighed, shaking his head. "Does not matter if he is not your friend, he has been chosen! Jack is either being tricked or tortured. As his allies, we must find him and save him from Pitch," North told them, knowing that regardless of what they said, he would search for the winter spirit.

Bunny glared at North, not liking being called an ally of Jack Frost. He was done with that rascal, the one that had decided playing with Pitch was more important than Easter, more important than saving the children of the world. At the same time, Bunny knew that North's gut was never wrong. Regardless of his jokes about North's sixth sense, Bunny knew that they needed to find Jack quick and stop whatever was going on. "Alright, mate, I'm in. Let's get this over with and bring the little trouble-maker home."

* * * * * * *LINEBREAK * * * * * * *

"Oh no, they're replacing us!" A/D Phineas was saying, hiding from the other boys behind the couch. It was obvious that things were different here, but Phineas never imagined it would be like this. Everyone was hiding indoors, afraid of the norm-bots and not even trying to have fun. Phineas could not believe it, but he was beginning to accept that this was regular for people in this dimension.

"No no, it's not like that. We're you guys, from another dimension." Phineas explained, trying to calm down his other self. While A/D Phineas began to question if it was allowed and embraced Perry, Ferb was beginning to realize how little this would help. Still, he remained silent and let the more talkative brothers figure it out first.

"Are there four of you in this room?" A/D Candace was asking, turning around and walking off. She claimed that she saw nothing and could deny it all, but it confused Phineas and Ferb. Candace was always interested in what they were doing. This Candace seemed to be far more concerned with staying out of their business than they remembered. Phineas was even making comments about it, before summer was finally brought up between the boys.

"Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago." A/D Phineas commented. He couldn't remember seeing a single warm day in a long time. It was always cold here, with snow falling almost every day of the year.

"You guys don't have summer? Why that's terrible." Phineas claimed, unable to believe it for himself.

A/D Phineas nodded, agreeing that it was awful but knowing nothing could be done about it. "Yeah, well it's kind of hard to enjoy summer when no one knows what it is around here." he replied, shaking his head.

Phineas was stunned, knowing he had to change this quickly. "What is summer? Man, where do I begin?" he asked, trying to think of how to explain it. "Well, the day is longer, the sun is shining…do you have anything to add Ferb?" he asked, turning towards his brother.

"It is noticeably warmer." Ferb commented, glancing at the boys on the couch.

"Well, we definitely don't have that here. It's always cold here, with snow almost every other day." A/D Phineas told them, shrugging. It wasn't a huge issue, something he had come to accept was normal about Danville. It helped remind them of how dangerous it was outside, with the threat of frostbite and slipping on the ice. No one stayed outside long, and anyone who did was soon terrified into going back inside. Every child here knew that the real threat was not Doofenshmirtz; it was Pitch. If you stayed outside too long, the boogieman would come and get you.

"Well, winter can be fun too. Snowball fights, hot chocolate, sledding, the possibilities are endless!" Phineas said, trying to put a positive spin on their situation. Everyone had a way to make the most of their day, regardless of the weather. Heck, he had even made it snow in summer to enjoy some winter fun over his break from school.

"No…we can't have fun. It just isn't allowed. There are worse things out there, things you can't even begin to imagine…" A/D Phineas began, hunching over and shaking as A/D Ferb touched his shoulder. Neither brother wanted to talk about this, but unfortunately they would not be getting the chance to do so.

"Phineas, get to your room! You know that we are not allowed to stay up past sundown, not after Doof's new law. Go to bed and don't forget to conform!" A/D Linda said, stepping out for just a moment from hiding in the basement. "Oh, and get your friends to bed as well. We don't have time to get them travel papers before the sun goes down." she added, walking off again.

"Well, I guess you're staying with us tonight. We'll tell you more about it tomorrow, if you don't learn about it tonight that is." A/D Phineas said, leaving it a mystery to the boys from the first dimension. Phineas glanced at his brother, shrugging and realizing it would take him a while to get back this time. Going home would be tomorrow's project. Grabbing Perry, Phineas walked off towards the bedroom, falling asleep soon after and waiting for the next day to come and bring better news.

 **Okay, I've started way more stories than I can finish at the moment. So, my original plans to rewrite this story as I posted it have ended. To lower some of my excessive workload, I plan on uploading the chapters I have now, so I can focus a bit more on my classes and work rather than stressing over having so many stories to finish writing.**

 **And yes, I am making some changes to the timeline of the movie. It will essentially follow the main plot for the beginning, but they will be spending more time in the alternate dimension than before. Instead of immediately getting the broadcast out to Agent P right away, the boys and Perry will spend some time with their other selves trying to come up with a plan to get back. Beyond that, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Phineas and Ferb.

Jack Frost flew north, knowing exactly where to find the Guardian of Wonder in any dimension. With the wind helping him, it did not take him long to reach the place where North's workshop could be. What Jack found there, stunned him. Where the workshop should have been was nothing but rubble, pieces of wood scattered across the ground revealing a building that no longer even existed. "No, this can't be!" Jack yelled out, getting frustrated. If the building was destroyed, that meant belief in North was gone. Children had lost belief here already. Thinking back to the crown he saw on A/D Pitch's head, Jack realized that in this world, Pitch had already won. The Guardians weren't here and children didn't have hope, wonder, and dreams anymore.

Not wanting to believe that it is true yet, Jack flew off once more, in search of the one child he knows will always believe in his world. Jamie Bennet was a good kid, one that believed in all things magical except for Jack Frost it seemed. In this world, Jamie had to believe in at least one Guardian. Jack could not even imagine a version of the kid that didn't believe. As he arrived in Burgess, Jack found the house that resembled Jamie's house from his world. Just like Danville, this city had changed with the new dimension, ruled over by Doofenshmirtz just like the other town. While it was slightly disturbing to see all the posters of the man everywhere, Jack was more concerned with the young child inside the house he was hovering next to.

Inside, Jamie Bennet was awake and feeling depressed. He had tried for so long to get some sort of proof that the Easter Bunny or Santa existed, but no proof came. When he stopped getting money under his pillow for every tooth and when Easter didn't come that year, Jamie hadn't been able to keep believing. He tried to make excuses to his friends, but it only resulted in being picked on and abandoned by them. Now that he had given up on magical beings, his friends were long gone and he was alone. Nightmares came to him every night and the only magical being he believed in anymore was the boogieman.

Jamie was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands to recover from the nightmare. Typically, he struggled with remembering the details of his dreams but this one left him feeling terrified. He could still remember the feeling of falling of that cliff, rushing towards the hard ground below. Jamie had woken up just moments before he hit the ground, but that did not change the fear that was rooted deep inside of him as a result of that dream. He was too distracted by his misery to even notice the frost building up on his window.

Jack Frost had never seen Jamie look so depressed, so…afraid. He knew immediately that something was wrong with the kid, just from the expression on his face. Jack let the truth settle in now, the truth that the Guardians were gone and no kid believed. If this kid had no hope, than no child left would believe in the Guardians. "No…Jamie, please don't give up." Jack whispered, gently touching the window and accidentally frosting it over. He pulled his hand back, hesitating before flying into the room to get closer to the kid.

"I'm all alone. They left me and now, we aren't allowed to play together." Jamie cried, his mind going back to his old friends. Things might be better if he had someone to talk to, but with the new laws and their new opinions of Jamie, that time never came.

"Hey, I'm right here, Jamie! Just look at me!" Jack pleaded, walking over to the kid and trying to get his attention. Just like back home, Jack Frost didn't have any luck. It seemed like he didn't have belief over here either, that Pitch was the only one children saw. Glancing back towards the frost on the window, Jack decided to try something new.

"You don't believe in the Guardians, huh? Well, I'm gonna show you how wrong you are." Jack told him, grinning as he began drawing in the frost. First, a small egg to represent Easter itself, something that would make Bunny roll his eyes if he were watching. Glancing back, Jack realized that he had the kid's attention now.

"Wha-is that an egg?" Jamie whispered, getting up slowly and staring at his window. Jack continued, drawing a cute little rabbit, more like a pet bunny than Bunny himself. It would be so funny if this was what Jamie was expecting to see when he met the real Easter Bunny. Jack couldn't wait to see the look on the kangaroo's face from this world.

"Now a rabbit? No…a bunny. The Easter Bunny?" Jamie whispered, gasping as it suddenly came to life and began flying around the room. He laughed quietly, trying to stay quiet as he chased the bunny around the room. This was the best thing that had happened to him in months. He was not going to waste this opportunity to have some fun and recover from his nightmares. As soon as he touched the bunny, it exploded into snow around him. When one of the flakes landed on his nose, he began to remember a familiar phrase his mother used to tell him before going outside.

"Jack Frost." he whispered, beginning to realize that that boy was real, that maybe all of them had been real this whole time. Jack froze, unable to believe what he had heard. No one believed in him, not at home and he was certain no one would believe in him here.

"Wait…did you just say…" Jack was about to ask, before Jamie interrupted him again.

"Jack Frost!" Jamie said, this time with more enthusiasm. He had turned around and now, he could see the white-haired boy standing in his room. Jamie could not believe it and if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it. He wanted his belief back, the belief that all things could be magical in this world and not just terrifying.

"But..that's me! Can you see me?" Jack asked, watching Jamie nod. He was backing up now, getting more and more excited. It didn't matter if this wasn't his Jamie, it was still a child that could finally see him. "Can you hear me?" he asked, clarifying once more. When Jamie nodded again, Jack couldn't help but flip through the air, landing on the ground once more.

"You just made it snow, in my room!" Jamie claimed, getting almost as excited as Jack. The winter spirit nodded, grinning at the kid.

"I know!" he said.

"Wait, if you're real, what about the others? The Easter Bunny and the Sandman…" Jamie asked.

"Real. We are all real, Jamie." Jack told the kid, walking forward and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Then where did they go? What happened to Easter?" Jamie asked, frowning slightly. It wasn't that he didn't believe the magical being in his room, it was just hard to accept that people like that had abandoned their job.

Jack hesitated, thinking back to what happened in his own world. Kids were probably wondering the same thing back there, and it was his fault. His hand went towards the case of teeth in his pocket, the ones he had managed to get from Pitch before he discovered what had happened. He didn't deserve these memories, not after what he had done. "Bunny…got into some trouble." Jack said after a moment, not certain of how Pitch had won in this world. It looked like the Jack Frost here was working with Pitch. The Jack sitting with Jamie could not believe that he would do such a thing, but it was true nonetheless.

Jamie frowned, before sighing and leaning back in his bed. "The boogieman, right? Fear made children stop believing, so I guess that means that he attacked the Easter Bunny, Santa, and all the others?" Jamie asked, looking to Jack for answers.

"Well, sorta. I'm not exactly sure." Jack commented, getting up once more. He got restless sitting in one place for too long, even if he wanted to help the kid. Jaime glanced at the winter spirit, wondering what he meant.

"How can you not be sure? You know them right?" Jamie asked, watching as Jack tapped objects in his room with his staff, frosting them over as he did so.

"Eh, I guess so. I'm not exactly from here, though. I come from another dimension, where there is another version of all of us. Another Pitch, another Bunny…" Jack trailed off, thinking of his own world. "Another you even." he added, grinning back towards Jamie. The kid looked surprised, but excited about the idea. Another world sounded great, like a place he could escape to if things got too bad over here.

"Wait, so you aren't really Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, realizing that if there were two of everyone, there were two Jacks as well.

"Hey, that's not nice. I am Jack Frost, just not the Jack that lives in this world." he explained, shrugging and deciding it was time to stop messing up the kid's room. It had plenty of snow in it already without him making more out of boredom.

Jamie giggled, clearly entertained by this Jack regardless of where he came from. "Well, at least I know they're out there, somewhere. It's better than what the other kids believe right now." Jamie whispered, staring out the window. Jack joined the kid, thinking of the danger this world faced. Things were bleak here, a world where Pitch ruled and children lived in fear. Perhaps he could change that, with a little help. For now, this world needed a Guardian more than ever, and Jack could try and fill that role. Glancing towards Jamie, Jack began to get an idea. This kid would be the start of everything, the beginning of the return of belief in this world. Jack would bring back the Guardians, with his help.

"Say, how would you like to help the Guardians of your world?" Jack offered, grinning at Jamie and swinging his staff over his shoulder.

Jamie glanced at Jack with a confused expression. "Guardians? What's a Guardian?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, a Guardian is someone who watches over the children in the world. North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were all Guardians back home and I'm guessing they are here. They protect every child and they try and preserve different aspects of childhood like dreams and memories." Jack explained. He wondered what he would have protected if he had joined them. He had thought about it for a while, considering North's questions about what his center was, but he was still uncertain.

Thinking about it more, Jack began to focus on what he did all the time. His first meeting with the Guardians, he had told them that he was all about snowballs and fun times. Even as he battled against Pitch, Jack never focused too much on working hard, only on having some fun. Perhaps that was what he protected, his center that would guide his actions. It seemed to fit too well for him for it to be wrong. "Fun, that's it." he mumbled to himself, used to being unseen by others and unable to stop himself from speaking.

"Uh, what?" Jamie asked, confused by Jack's last comment. Jack grinned, not bothering to explain.

"Never mind. Are you with me?" Jack asked, holding his hand out towards Jamie. Jamie looked uncertain, afraid of what would happen but wanting to take a risk. Nothing would change if he stayed here and did nothing. Taking a deep breath, Jamie nodded and reached out, grabbing Jack's cold hand with his own. Together, they would find a way to stop Pitch and bring back the belief in children around the world.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians.

Phineas and Ferb were lost on what to do now. Their other selves would not be able to get them back home, not at this point. They could try one of their other friends, but Phineas was fairly certain they would end up with the same result. Everything was too different in this world for them to know what to do. "I'm really at a loss, Ferb." Phineas commented, scratching his head. He hadn't slept well last night, having nightmares plague his dreams. It wasn't too unusual for him to have a nightmare every now and then, but it made him tired when he got up afterwords.

"Did you see it?" A/D Phineas asked, knowing what had happened last night. The nightmares were a constant here, occurring every night for every child. No one could escape that fate, not in this world. Good dreams were a thing of the past, a distant memory that faded with every passing day. Now, fear was their constant companion and A/D Phineas knew exactly why. He wanted to know if this other version of him had figured it out, if he had seen the black sand that traveled throughout this world at night.

"See what?" Phineas asked, confused. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, outside of the fact that his other self was terrified of everything. He thought that he would always be a bit adventurous in any world, but Phineas had accepted that things were different here.

"The sand. The nightmare sand." A/D Phineas said, shaking slightly. Phineas frowned, thinking back to his nightmare last night. Was something here causing it? "It happens every night, to every child in Danville. I don't know if it spreads farther than that, but I know that it brings fear to everyone here. We can't fight back, Phineas, not against someone so powerful." A/D Phineas was saying, shaking and holding his legs tightly to his chest.

"Well, Ferb, do you think we should stay and help?" Phineas asked, glancing towards his brother. It would take much longer to get home, but these kids seemed to need some help.

Ferb blinked, knowing that helping would be nice but it wasn't an option right now. "You do realize that the boogieman isn't real, right?" Ferb commented, realizing who they were talking about. Phineas realized the same thing, now that his brother mentioned it. He sighed, knowing that he had to get home and that Ferb was right.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phineas commented, about to add more when a kid came out of no where, literally flying inside the house.

"Whoa, that looks like fun! How are you doing that?" Phineas asked, looking for some kind of jet pack or ant-gravity machine. It looked like someone here knew how to make the most of their time, even if it wasn't his other self.

The boy with brown hair laughed, waving down at the boys. "Jack Frost!" He cheered, laughing as he landed on the ground. Both Phineas, Ferb, A/D Phineas, and A/D Ferb stared at him, thinking the kid was crazy. Jack Frost wasn't any more real than the boogieman. Even A/D Phineas, who knew that Pitch was real, understood that some things were nothing more than children's stories. Before they could express their doubt, snow began to fall in the middle of the room, something that made all of them gasp. "Jack, you said you wouldn't do that anymore!" The boy seemed to complain, talking to the space next to him.

As the boys stared at the snow, slowly they all began to believe. If this kid was wrong, how else would it be snowing? A magical being was the only answer either versions of Phineas and Ferb could come up with, allowing them to finally see the white-haired winter spirit standing in the living room. "Well, they clearly need to see something to get them to believe. You look insane to them, talking to thin air!" Jack was saying, responding to Jamie's comment. The kid laughed, seeming to be having fun for the first time in a while. It made Jack happy to see that he could make someone happy, especially in a place like this where fear ruled.

"Wow, I guess you are real. I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." Phineas said, before realizing that they technically weren't the Phineas and Ferb from this world.

"Yeah, I know. I fell through that portal with you guys." Jack told them shrugging and tapping the wall with his staff. Frost spread from where it landed, creeping over the walls and entertaining the winter spirit slightly as he spoke. Conversations could be so boring, he wanted to go outside and start a snowball fight.

"Wait, you're from our dimension? Does that mean that Jack Frost doesn't exist in this one?" Phineas asked, confused. Jack shook his head, remembering the boy from earlier.

"No, Jack's here too. I met him already when I came over. Let's just say that you should be glad you're talking to me and not him." Jack said, knowing that if this world's Jack was around, Pitch wouldn't be too far behind.

"Wait, you aren't a good guy in this world?" Jamie asked, feeling upset. He thought that both Jack's would be almost identical, but maybe he was wrong.

Jack Frost sighed, glancing over at the kid. "He's with Pitch." Jack said, one statement that explained everything. Jamie's eyes widened, backing up a little bit from the winter spirit here.

"No…please tell me you're not with him too! You can't be…" he was saying, feeling fear rise once more. Jack saw it too and rushed over to help the kid.

"Hey, Jamie, calm down. It's going to be alright, you don't have to be afraid. We're….going to have some fun instead!" Jack suggested, feeling like those words were somehow familiar to him. He had said them before, but he couldn't quite recall when. Jaime shook his head, not agreeing with the winter spirit. He needed to know if this Jack was working with Pitch too. "I'm not working with that guy, Jamie, I would never do something like that." Jack promised, holding the kid's shoulders and looking Jamie in the eyes.

Slowly, Jamie nodded and gave Jack a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I kinda overreacted, didn't I?" he asked, shaking his head. Jack grinned at the boy, patting his head and standing up in front of the others. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have a way to get back, would you?" Phineas asked, interrupting the two strangers. He had to get home and this wasn't helping at all.

"Get back? You just want to go home, after seeing all of this?" Jack asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. A/D Phineas understood wanting to leave, but Jack could not understand how anyone could abandon a world like this that needed their help. "Well, people will be worried about us. We have a sister and a family that wants to see us home safe, not out here battling in a fight that isn't even ours." Phineas argued, not wanting to be stopped by the winter spirit.

"Well, go home if you want to, but I'm staying here. I am not going to let Pitch take over any world, not while I'm around." Jack told them, trying to think of a new plan. It still could work, he just needed to find other kids to believe. He came to these children because they were the only ones he had seen so far, outside of Jamie.

"Who is this Pitch you keep mentioning anyway?" Phineas asked, glancing towards the boy. He looked serious, as if he was prepared to fight at this very second. This Pitch must have been a seriously bad guy if he was this determined to stop him.

"He's the one we were trying to tell you about. Along with the never-ending winter here, Pitch brings too much fear for anyone to want to fight back." A/D Phineas explained. Jack was stopped, however, thinking about his comment about winter.

"Wait, winter is never-ending here? That is so awesome! Endless snowball fights, sled races…" Jack was saying trailing off as he saw the looks on the boys' faces. While the Phineas and Ferb from his world looked like they agreed, this other versions of them looked terrified of the very thought of having fun. "Come on, I'll show you guys how to have some real fun." Jack told them with a grin, grabbing their arms and pulling them outside.

"Wait, what about the norm-bots?" A/D Phineas asked, getting a shrug from both Ferbs and a worried glance from Phineas. Jack didn't seem to care, laughing as they were dragged out into the yard.

"Hey, where's Perry? Don't tell me he- never mind." Phineas was saying, noticing that their pet was missing yet again. Some things would never change, it seemed, even if they knew the truth. Perry was off to fight back against Doofenshmirtz and he had left without telling the boys once more. Jack was not going to let the boys worry right now, though. Grinning, he formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at one of the Ferbs in the yard, laughing as it hit the kid's chest. Ferb retaliated silently, making his own snowball and trying to hit the winter spirit.

"I've been playing this game for hundreds of years! Do you really think you can hit me?" Jack asked, flying away to dodge the throw. Phineas was the next one to join in, wanting to help his brother hit the magical being. Seeing that they were outside already, A/D Phineas and A/D Ferb decided to join in the fun as well, deciding that their other selves would be easier targets. Jamie laughed as they began the snowball fight, before joining in as well. "Free for all!" Jack yelled out, grinning and making snowballs on the ground for everyone as he flew nimbly between them. More snow was thrown at the winter spirit, but just like before he dodged with ease.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Jack yelled, picking up one of the snowballs and hitting Phineas with it. The first one to land a hit on Jack was Jamie, who used the attacks of the others as a distraction. "Nice one kid! Try and dodge this!" Jack yelled, grinning and throwing snow back at his first believer. Jamie laughed as it hit him, knowing that it was pointless to try. Jack was having so much fun and because of that, so were they. Jamie couldn't remember the last time he had a snowball fight and this just reminded him of how much fun they could be.

The snowballs stopped flying when one flew outside of the yard, hitting something in the street. They all turned and saw what it was, getting nervous as they saw the norm-bot approaching their house. "It's the norm-bot! Everyone get inside." A/D Phineas yelled, but Jack wasn't backing down so easily. A little robot like this was nothing compared to Pitch and his nightmares. He stood on his staff, with a snowball in his hand ready to be thrown. All of them waited to see what would happen, knowing that they had been caught and it was too late to hide. Jack was their only hope now, the only hope of getting out of this safely.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

Pitch Black was feeling slightly disturbed over what his other self had done. He had won in this world and the Guardians were gone, but something did not feel right to Pitch. Children, while they could see him, still did not interact with him. As soon as either version of Pitch was spotted, a child would run away and hide out of fear. It wasn't any different than before he had been believed in, not really. He didn't have anyone to speak to, only children to bring fear to.

A/D Pitch, however, loved the sight of children running in fear. They all knew who he was and what he was capable of. No more hope that the endless nightmares would end. No more wonder over the world around him. Nothing was left in this world outside of his fear, and that was how he wanted things to stay. He only had one problem, one small hinderance in an otherwise perfect plan. Jack Frost was an enemy of Pitch Black in this other world and he needed to be stopped. What better way to stop him than by using A/D Jack Frost!

That was why the three of them had gathered together in A/D Pitch's lair to discuss how to find the elusive winter spirit. "You know him better than us. Just what will this winter spirit do?" A/D Pitch asked, looking towards his other self. Pitch sighed, thinking back to the Frost he knew. "Nothing good. He'll always find a way to get involved, regardless of what he tells you. He enjoys spreading snow and fun all over the world and he is always playing games." Pitch told them, shaking his head. "If only I had taken him out when I had the chance. Instead, I humored him and tried to teach him a lesson, playing games with the boy which taught him nothing." Pitch complained, thinking of how even after being abandoned, the boy refused to betray the Guardians.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm just naturally annoying." A/D Jack Frost joked, grinning at this other Pitch. Things were getting fun with two of them around, making the game a bit more interesting. Yes, the Guardians were long gone, but now there was a new threat, one that might actually be a challenge for Frost to deal with. He couldn't wait to fight this other Jack and see just what he was capable of.

A/D Pitch's lair was pretty comfortable, large and dark much like the original. The main difference was the absence of the cages that had been used for the tooth fairies. Now that the Guardians were gone, A/D Pitch had no use for them so they had been removed. "Any children he's particularly fond of? Any one that he would look for in this world?" A/D Pitch asked, frowning as he considered this other Frost. He sounded almost as annoying as a Guardian, which was troubling for his plans. While he could care less if the boy was in his own dimension, he was here and messing with the fear A/D Pitch had fought so hard to create.

"I imagine he tried to find those precious Guardians here, but as you well know he must have failed by now. I'm certain he's back to doing what he used to do, causing havoc with snow and trying to gain belief." Pitch told them, shrugging. If Jack was back to his old self, it didn't quite concern them that much. Playing with children was hardly enough to bring back belief in a place like this. A/D Jack frowned at the mention of gaining belief through fun, remembering his old attitude. If he couldn't succeed at gaining belief through fun, then surely this other Jack would fail as well. While he could relate to the other boy's issues, A/D Jack Frost would do exactly as Pitch ordered. It was the only way he was ever going to be seen by anyone.

Staring at the others in silence, A/D Jack knew that he had to be the one to face this other Jack. He had to see for himself what his life was like in this other world, what had made this other Jack so willing to attack the only person that understood him. "Of course he is. That still does not solve our problem. Where is he now?" A/D Pitch asked, glaring at his other self. It seemed as if he was incompetent in this other dimension. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but right now it was interfering with his world, with his plans. This other Pitch better be able to handle one little spirit, if he wanted to avoid the wrath of the nightmare king.

"I'll find him for you. If he's using the wind and bringing snow to this world, I'll know about it." A/D Jack offered, kneeling down and grinning at both versions of Pitch. It might actually be fun finding this winter spirit. After all, he was dealing with himself. Even if he didn't exactly bring fun to kids anymore, A/D Jack loved any opportunity to get some entertainment in this world. "Ah, Jack, I knew I could count on you. At least someone here understands how to get some work done." A/D Pitch said, gently touching A/D Jack's shoulder. This was why the boy was such a good tool. Even as a fun-loving idiot, he had the most brilliant ideas at times. His power was useful as well, for now. Once the adults believed, though, Jack was going to go away, just like everyone else. The entire world would know nothing other than Pitch Black, if he had his way.

Pitch from the first dimension scowled at the tone of his other self, not liking being talked down to. "Let's just see if he can take care of this, as you say he can. Jack Frost will be on his own for this battle. If he wins, then we get to continue our work without interference. If he loses, we will both lose an ally that was too weak to work with us in the first place." he said, glaring at this world's Jack. This Jack seemed to be even more annoying than the one he knew, if that was even possible. Perhaps this had been a mistake, working with these people, but Pitch would not back out now. He had gained so much power simply by coming here and he would not leave quite yet. Even if nothing changed, he knew that with time he could get someone to talk to him. In this world, he just might be able to get the friends and family he always dreamed of having.

"Alright, more fun for me then. I'll catch you later!" Jack called out, turning around and flying off. Things were going to get interesting now. He could sense the snowfall already, coming directly from the town where he had first met his other self. "Alright, Jack Frost. Let's see just what you're made of." he said with a grin, speeding off towards Danville. This town would be frozen solid by the time A/D Jack was done with it. After all, he might as well spread a little fear while he was there.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb.

Jack was ready to release his snowball and begin attacking the norm-bot to protect the children, but something interrupted him. Before the winter spirit could move an inch, the robot malfunctioned and collapsed on its own. "Come on! I was going to take that thing down." Jack complained, upset that his one chance to prove he could help these kids had been ruined. As the robot fell, Jack was surprised to see another kid on its back, pulling out wires and causing the damage that stopped it.

"I can't stand these things!" he complained, something Jack agreed with completely. These robots were annoying, getting in the way of anyone who tried to travel. Jamie had been worried about them as well, but with Jack's flying power it hadn't been too concerning. Walking made things a bit more difficult.

"Well, that's taken care of. Wanna get back to our game?" Jack asked, grinning at the kids. Jamie wanted to get back to the fun, but Phineas seemed to recognize the boy in front of him.

"Hey, it's Buford!" he commented, forgetting that this Buford probably didn't know him.

"Do I know you guys?" Buford asked, seeing two sets of twins in front of him. One pair seemed to be missing their dooferalls, but he didn't care. He was resisting Doofenshmirtz, after all.

"We're Candace's brothers. Hey Ferb, seeing him gives me an idea. Do you think you could help us get to Isabella's? Phineas asked, thinking maybe another one of their friends could help them get home.

Seeing the man that had easily disassembled a norm-bot gave A/D Phineas a different question, however. "Are you part of the Resistance?" he asked, in awe of what they did. It was a group that fought against Doofenshmirtz, despite their fear. Jack was curious about this resistance, wondering if maybe they could help fight against Pitch.

"I used to be part of the resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them." Buford responded, making little sense to Jack. If he was resisting the resistance, shouldn't he be helping Doofenshmirtz? Regardless, Jack was not going to complain about a kid that was willing to help in any way.

"Great job kid! Let's get going so we can deal with Pitch sooner rather than later. Er, both Pitches." Jack corrected, remembering that there were two of them here now.

"Wait, what do you mean both of them?" Phineas asked, having had enough with secrets for the week. First, Perry is a secret agent, now Jack Frost is real and there are two versions of the boogieman? He wanted answers and he would not go anywhere until he got them.

"Oh, right, I didn't explain that part did I? The Pitch from our dimension kind of fell through the portal with me. I left him back when I met my other self…and this world's Pitch Black." Jack told them nervously, expecting to be yelled at. Buford was staring in confusion at the boy that had started talking to himself, but he shrugged and let him finish. It wasn't his problem and he could always help them get to Isabella's later.

"Don't you think that was kind of important? You could have mentioned that sooner, instead of dragging us out here for some ridiculous game of yours!" Phineas complained, upset about being left out of the loop yet again. Jack actually flinched, his mind going back to Pitch's words. He made a mess of everything before and he was doing it yet again. Jack couldn't do anything right and this just proved it even further. How could Jack beat Pitch if he couldn't even get one child to trust him? Jack's smile had vanished and he was now considering leaving once more, flying off to the North Pole where no one would bother him. It wasn't like North was around to talk to, but the isolation was what Jack deserved at this point.

"Stop it! Stop yelling at him, it isn't his fault." Jamie complained, defending his friend. "I gave up on the Guardians once before and I'm not going to watch while someone else does it too." he added, grabbing Phineas and staring him in the eyes.

"What do you mean Guardians?" Phineas asked, not familiar with the turn.

"Oh you know, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and other guys like that." Jack commented, trying to keep his voice light despite his darkened mood. He couldn't mention Bunny, not without sounding miserable once more from the memory of his mistakes, so he left that Guardian out of his list.

"Wait, all of them are real? Ferb, did you know anything about this?" Phineas asked, watching both Ferbs glance at each other before shrugging.

"To be fair, I didn't know about it either." A/D Phineas commented, but it was clear that this conversation was between Phineas and Jamie.

"Don't let go of your belief, Phineas. I'm sure Jack just didn't want us to be scared. That's why he didn't tell us about the second Pitch, because fear only makes him stronger." Jamie said, trying to encourage the other boy.

Jack felt touched by Jamie's words, his mood improving almost immediately after hearing that at least someone didn't think he messed everything up. It was a good explanation after all, even if Jack hadn't thought of it. "I…well I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry for yelling Jack, I've just been dealing with a lot of things lately." Phineas responded, glancing towards the winter spirit to see if he was forgiven. Jack nodded, giving Phineas a small smile before focusing on their mission. Buford was still waiting for them, clearly thinking they were all insane now, but willing to help anyway.

Together, all of the boys begin to walk across the street, eventually walking through the gate to Isabella's house. "Isabella's house is right over…" Buford was saying, just as a trap door opened and caused all of them to fall inside. Jack shook his head, floating above the hole before following after the others. If it wasn't for the fact that this might be dangerous, it would be hilarious. Once he saw what was inside, he decided to let out the laughter he had held in earlier. All of the boys were tied up together, by a bunch of little girls.

"What'cha doin?" a girl asked, with long black hair.

Apparently, it was the girl they had been looking for. Jack could vaguely hear their conversation in the background, discussing how they knew each other and being released after hearing who they were. Jack himself was distracted by someone else who was here, a familiar face hidden within the room that was unnoticed by the others. "Jack Frost. I've been waiting for you to arrive." A/D Jack said with a grin, flying forward towards his other self.

Jack picked his staff up, pointing it at his clone and preparing to fight. It was a strange feeling, getting ready to fight himself, but he did it nonetheless. The other Jack laughed, amused by Jack's reaction. "Wow, already trying to fight are you? This is going to be fun!" A/D Jack cheered, landing in front of Jack and copying his pose. Jamie saw what was going on and got worried, wondering if Jack would be able to handle himself. Jamie knew it was this world's Jack, but he knew it wasn't the same as the winter spirit he had met. This Jack looked darker, with a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Even his expression was harsher, making Jamie wonder just what had happened to this winter spirit.

"Stay back, Jamie, I've got this." Jack said, seeing the expression on the child's face. He would not endanger children, not for something like this. A/D Jack heard his words and glanced at the boy, realizing that somehow this Jack had gained belief in this world. A/D Jack felt a bit of annoyance and anger that his other self had been able to do what he had struggled with for so long. It only fueled his desire to destroy this boy for Pitch.

"So, got yourself a believer huh? Don't think that will do you any good, Frost." A/D Jack taunted, still standing tense and ready for a battle.

Jack snorted, shaking his head at his clone. "Is that all you do? Stand there and make threats? You're no better than Pitch, Frostbite." Jack said, stealing Bunny's little nickname for his other self. Jack might not like it for himself, but it worked oh so well when trying to irritate his clone.

"Oh, I can do so much more than that." A/D Jack said with a grin, letting his magic flow through his staff. A blast of snow emerged, shooting out towards Jack who flew into the air to dodge.

"Yawn, I've seen stronger throws in snowball fights with children! Give me something interesting to deal with!" Jack complained, flying above his alternate self. A/D Jack glared at him, before flying after Jack.

"That was just a warm-up. You haven't seen what I can do yet!" he yelled, wanting to prove himself to Pitch. He would not fail, not here when he was so close to getting belief. After all, once Pitch had spread his fear throughout the world, Jack would be getting help with gaining belief.

"Going counterclockwise would take…what is that?" Baljeet was saying, talking about inter dimensional travel before he saw the explosion of snow in the air. It had come from no where, but that wasn't all that happened. More emerged, colliding with ice that formed from the other side of the room.

"Guys, we have to help him!" Jamie pleaded, not explaining anything but feeling worried about Jack. Phineas agreed, but he didn't have time to build any of his normal contraptions to help Jack.

"I'm still waiting for you to go all out. I've had more entertaining fights with the kangaroo!" Jack complained, grinning as his taunts angered A/D Jack.

"Kangaroo…you mean Bunny? Man, you are seriously stupid if you don't know what type of animal he is." he claimed, shaking his head at Jack.

Jack laughed, unable to believe that A/D Jack couldn't understand the joke. "Whatever, if you don't understand it then your Bunny must be way different than mine." Jack said. He had still not sent a single blast of ice towards his other self, but he knew eventually he would have to attack. He couldn't keep dodging forever, even if this Jack seemed to have terrible aim.

"You two! I've been spending all these years- what is going on in here?" Candace yelled, about to figure out what was going on with her brothers only to be interrupted by ice crashing against the wall.

"I don't know. None of my machines are picking up any anomalies. It is beyond my knowledge." Baljeet said, glancing at his computer and pressing a few buttons to check on security within their base. Everything seemed normal, yet somehow snow was getting inside and moving on its own.

"It's Jack Frost and…well Jack Frost." Jamie said awkwardly, uncertain of how to explain that both versions were here.

"Jack Frost? You've got to be kidding me." Candace complained, needing a more scientific explanation of what was going on. Baljeet, however, was beginning to question of the child was right. He had eliminated all causes that he knew of for this and the only explanation that was left belonged to Jamie.

"Sir, I think he might be right." Baljeet said uncomfortably, glancing back towards where the ice was flying.

Suddenly, he gasped as he saw the two virtually identical boys fighting in the air. "Oh my gosh! It is them, I see them right in our base! How did they get inside?" he asked, standing up from his chair and watching in shock.

A/D Jack Frost heard what he said and stopped mid-attack. "Wait, did he just say them? As in, both of us?" he asked, staring at the child instead of his other self.

Jack Frost grinned, realizing that every believer he had gained also believed in this world's Jack Frost. "Yep, that's right. You've got yourself some believers here. I think you owe me a thank you." He said, flying over to his twin and throwing an arm over his shoulder. Jack no longer felt threatened by the boy who was in shock over seeing that he actually had believers for the first time in hundreds of years.

"Well, of course I can see you. Why would I not be able to see what is in front of my very eyes?" Baljeet asked, confused at his comments.

"Did he just..did he answer me? He can hear me?" A/D Jack asked again, still not quite grasping that it was true.

Jamie giggled, remembering the other Jack reacting the same way. "You guys really are the same! Jack…er the other Jack asked the same thing!" Jamie said with a grin, walking over to both of the flying winter spirits.

A/D Jack's eyes moved towards this other boy, seeing that he had yet another believer. "How…how do they all believe?" he asked in amazement, slowly floating down to the ground with his other self.

"Dr. Baljeet, good work. Sir, what should we do about our new intruders?" Isabella asked, now able to see the boys herself. If Baljeet says that they were causing this, then they were. He was never wrong about anything, so he couldn't be wrong about this.

A/D Candace frowned, glancing between the new boys. "Please tell me we don't have more issues because of this alternate dimension." she complained, noticing how they were identical copies just like the other versions of her brothers.

"Uh, kind of. I'm working on fixing it, don't worry!" Jack said, stepping away from A/D Jack to talk with the girl.

"You…did this? They believe in me….because of you." A/D Jack was saying, realizing the truth and staring at his other self in wonder. How could he destroy the person who had brought him his dream? Jack had been searching for this for years, for a chance to be seen by just one child. Now, he could be seen by an entire group of them, far more than A/D Jack ever expected to get. Pitch had never brought him belief, not like this. Thinking about it even further, A/D Jack began to wonder if he even tried to do so. Pitch wasn't exactly the type to think of others and A/D Jack didn't know if he could be trusted anymore. Perhaps it was time for this era of fear to end in this world.

Jack grinned at his other self, swinging his staff over his shoulders. "Of course they do. If they believe in me, they believe in you. After all, it is kind of hard to believe in Jack Frost without believing in Jack Frost." he said with a grin, not caring if he sounded like an idiot.

"Thank you, then. For all of this…for helping them believe." A/D Jack said, glancing at the kids with a hesitant smile.

"If I may make a suggestion, I'd keep this kid close. He's a lot of fun in snowball fights!" Jack said, pushing Jamie over to A/D Jack. After all, this was his Jack Frost, the version of himself that the kid should be playing with.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." A/D Jack said, rolling his eyes but smiling at Jamie. Things were going to be better from now on, now that he had some belief in the world. He didn't have to spread fear anymore. He could be himself again, just having fun and playing with children. The only thing left to do was stop Pitch Black from destroying this world.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Phineas and Ferb.

"So, both of you are magical beings chosen by the Man in the Moon?" Baljeet was asking, rubbing his head over the information he was hearing. None of it made sense or coincided with how he saw the world, but he could not exactly tell these magical beings that they weren't real when he could see them.

"Yep, though Manny doesn't seem to really like me that much. What about you?" Jack asked, thinking about how Manny always ignored his questions. Even if the guy wanted to make Jack a Guardian, it didn't make up for hundreds of years of silence.

"I can't say. He never talks to me." A/D Jack replied, shrugging.

"Well, looks like that's something that hasn't changed. Did he want you to be a Guardian too?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at his other self.

A/D Jack made a slight choking sound, unable to comprehend what he was saying. "Are you serious? Me, a Guardian? I'm not going to spend my time thinking of new ways to bribe kids." he said, once he recovered from the shock.

Jack grinned and stood up, laughing at his reaction. "That's exactly what I said!" he replied, realizing just how similar he was to this other Jack.

"Does anyone else feel the urge to punch one of them?" Buford asked, annoyed with the two boys. They might be immortal spirits, but both of them continued to act like children.

"Do that and you'll find yourself with a nasty case of frostbit, kid." A/D Jack threatened, glaring at the bully.

Jack smacked his arm, glaring at him. "Hey, is that any way to treat one of your first believers?" he asked, making A/D Jack feel a little guilty.

"Sorry." he mumbled, glancing away from the boy.

"Don't forget the other Guardians! Tell them about those guys!" Jamie said, excited to learn more about all of them.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you about the Guardians in this world, but I do know quite a bit about the ones in my dimension. First, there's North, more commonly known as Santa Claus. He protects the wonder in children across the globe and he never stops working. Christmas is everything to the guy and if you try and tell him anything else is more important, be ready for a long argument." Jack began, grinning as he thought about his other friends back home.

"Next, we have the Sandman, or Sandy as we like to call him. He protects the dreams of children. I'd like to say that I know him well, but he can't exactly talk and I'm not good at reading his sand symbols to know what he is trying to tell me." Jack commented. At this point, even A/D Jack was interested. He had barely even met the Guardians here, so he knew so little about the people he had destroyed. They sounded like nice people, making A/D Jack feel even worse about his role in destroying belief in his world.

"Then we have the kangaroo, I mean Bunny. You know him as the Easter Bunny, but he is not cute and cuddly by any means. He is big, able to take on any enemy with his boomerangs and eggs. He protects the hope in children and will not tolerate _any_ interference with Easter. Take this warning seriously, do not mess with his egg hunts. You will regret it." Jack told them, thinking back to the blizzard of '67. As fun as it had been, Bunny was never going to forgive him for that one.

"Why do you call him a kangaroo?" Baljeet asked, not understanding the similarities between the two animals. Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"You'd have to meet him to understand. Finally, we have Toothiana, or Tooth for short. She protects the memories of children, by gathering their teeth which hold the most important memories of childhood. Oh, if you meet her Jack, keep your mouth shut. Trust me, she is obsessed with our teeth." he added, but his mind was going back to the teeth in his pocket instead of the Guardian. His hand brushed against the golden case, once again wondering if he should try and regain his memories yet. He didn't know if it would help or not, but it never seemed to be a good time to do anything with them.

"Why is she obsessed with our teeth?" A/D Jack asked, curious to hear more.

"They're really white, apparently. She likes teeth, especially ones that are well cared for." Jack replied, shrugging and pulling his teeth out. He sat down and stared at the picture on it, unable to get his mind off of the idea now that he had thought of it.

"Well, that was fun and all, but we've got some work to do. Baljeet, get to work on rerouting the power and opening another portal. Gretchen, monitor the Doofen Channel and make sure no alarms are raised. Buford, keep resisting!" A/D Candace called out, giving commands to the resistance and trying to recover from the distraction.

"What's that?" Phineas asked, seeing the case in Jack's hand. A/D Jack was curious as well, not recognizing it from his dimension.

"My teeth. Tooth was supposed to get me my memories back after…after we dealt with Pitch. That was before I…well before Easter…" Jack trailed off, not certain of how to explain what had happened.

Phineas gave him a small smile, not wanting to see the winter spirit in pain. "Well, don't worry about it! I'm certain we'll be back in no time and then you can get your memories back." he said, getting up and walking towards the others to help work.

A/D Jack stayed behind, wondering if he would have the same issue in the future. He had gotten rid of this world's Tooth and he did not have his memories either. Both of them were stuck, one by guilt and one by impossibility. "Whatever Pitch did to you, don't blame yourself. I know him well. He gets under your skin, knowing your deepest fears and using them against you. It isn't your fault, whatever he did." A/D Jack said, hoping to be more helpful than Phineas. Jack nodded, running his hand across the side of the container.

Both of them were distracted however by a golden light in the center of the room. The children were focused on their machine, not noticing what was going on. "Jack, do you see that?" Jack asked, glancing up from his teeth. A/D Jack stared as well, curious to know what was going on. Maybe Manny was doing something to help stop Pitch. It would make sense after all, since it was only the two of them left against an all powerful nightmare king.

As the light began to glow brighter, expanding within the room, Jack began to recognize what it was. He touched it gently, his mind going back to the Guardian that had fallen in his own battle against Pitch. "Sandy." he whispered, letting the sand flow towards the center of the room. As it gathered in front of them, he gasped at what appeared when it vanished. Standing within the base of the resistance, were all four Guardians.

"What the heck is going on?" Bunny complained, his accent the same here as it was in Jack's world.

All of the kids turned around, hearing the new voice and staring in shock at the people they saw. A/D Jack was reacting similarly, unable to believe that the Guardians had returned. "I don't know. Perhaps Manny gave us another chance?" North suggested, glancing at the Guardians within the room. They all knew that they had failed, that they had vanished into nothingness. Now, they were clearly back but none of them knew how.

"I knew it would work! They believed and it brought them back!" Jack cheered, happy to see that some part of his plan had succeeded.

All four Guardians recognized that voice, remembering the winter spirit that had attacked them so suddenly. He had frozen the tooth palace, destroyed all the toys for Christmas, and he even helped Pitch destroy Easter with a massive blizzard that spread over almost an entire continent. The boy was nothing but trouble and they were all prepared to fight against the familiar threat. "Jack Frost, what are you doing here?" North asked, pulling out his swords and glaring at the boy in the blue hoodie. His clothes may have changed, but North would not trust this boy.

"Uh, guys? Jack, what did you do to them?" Jack asked, backing up slightly and glancing at his other self.

"I was helping Pitch, what do you think I did?" A/D Jack asked, thinking that his other self must be pretty dumb at times.

"Yeah, right. I forgot about that." Jack replied, watching the Guardians grow even more alarmed as they saw two versions of the winter spirit in front of them.

"You were right, they are real." Jamie said, interrupting them as he stared at the Guardians in awe.

Bunny glanced over at the kid, happy to see a believer after all this time in the dark. No belief meant no power and since he was his normal self, not tiny, there must be at least a few believers in the world. Still, he felt a bit weak but it was better than nothing. "Who's this?" he asked, confused.

"That is Jamie and you better be nice to him, Bunny. He's my first believer." Jack said, grinning at all of them. He was happy to see them all, even if they weren't the Guardians from his world. They all looked and acted the same as the Guardians he knew, so it worked for him.

"Oh no, he's got a believer? Look kid, you've gotta stay away from him." Bunny was saying, making both Jacks realizing that the Guardians were going to take some time to convince. Jack however, knew of a certain way to get them all to believe. North's belly was never wrong, so all Jack needed to do was convince the big guy and they would all let this go.

"Jamie doesn't have anything to be afraid of, Bunny. We just had some fun, didn't we?" Jack asked, grinning at the kid. Jamie nodded and smiled, happy to tell the story.

"Yeah, we had a massive snowball fight! It was awesome, with Jack, Phineas, Phineas, Ferb, and Ferb!" he explained, creating even more confusion.

Bunny figured it was some kind of speech issue for the kid, ignoring the repeated names in his statement. "Look, I know you don't exactly trust me right now and I get that, but we've got a bigger issue than me to deal with." Jack began, appealing to them for help now that they were here.

"Bigger issue? If it weren't for you, Pitch would never have gotten ahold of my fairies!" Tooth complained, surprising Jack. She had always liked him, especially his teeth. Her threats were not familiar to him, at least not when they were directed towards himself.

"Don't yell at him, I'm the one who froze your tooth palace!" A/D Jack said, defending his other self.

"This is confusing. Jack with blue hoodie, you are Jack 1, Jack with black hoodie, you will be Jack 2. Jack 2 froze palace, which Jack did the rest?" North said, glancing at both of them.

"Jack 2 did it all. I'm from another dimension, actually." Jack told them, but he wasn't done yet. "Though, Jack over here is really sorry about what he did. He even helped bring you guys back." Jack told them, deciding to let his other self take some of the credit for this plan.

"Brought us back? What do you mean brought us back?" Bunny asked, glaring at them. There was no way either of these fun-loving winter spirits helped the Guardians. It just wasn't possible. When Sandy shrugged and created a golden question mark over his head, Bunny could only nod and agree with his confusion.

"Well, your power comes from belief, right? We brought belief back to this dimension." Jack explained, gesturing to himself and the other Jack.

"Uh, guys? We really need to get this portal opened soon if we want to go home." Phineas said, interrupting them. As interesting as this was, they couldn't keep redirecting the power without raising some kind of an alert to Doofenshmirtz.

"I told you, I'm not going back, not until I stop Pitch." Jack told them sternly, glaring at the boys.

"Really? Are you trying to take that job as a Guardian after all?" A/D Jack asked, curious to know if something had changed his mind.

"Guardian? There is no way he could ever be a Guardian. Jack Frost is nothing but a selfish, irresponsible trouble-maker!" Bunny complained making Jack laugh.

"You know, I think you said something similar back in my dimension as well." Jack commented shaking his head. Thinking back to what he had learned earlier, Jack now knew what he would protect in children. "These kids are going home and it is up to us to stop both the Pitch of this world and the Pitch from my world. Together we are going to be unstoppable." Jack told them. North was stroking his beard thoughtfully, noticing the strange absence of a warning in his belly about these two boys.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" North asked, watching Jack 1 turn to look at Jack 2. Both of them grinned, knowing exactly what they needed to do.

"By having some fun, of course. That is my center, after all."

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb

A/D Jack didn't quite know what a center was, but he understood that it had an important meaning to his other self and the Guardians. They all seemed to be stunned to hear Jack say that, enough that they were no longer threatening any of them. "Alright, we will deal with Pitch first. Then we will figure out what to do with you two rascals." Bunny grumbled, getting annoyed with having to work with two Jack Frosts.

"Aw, just as friendly as ever aren't you Bunny." Jack said sarcastically, recognizing the Guardians grumpy attitude.

"Shut up!" he complained, walking off and trying to put some space between himself and the winter spirit.

"Do you always annoy him like that?" A/D Jack asked, thinking it looked fun but not joining in yet. He didn't know the Guardians, not like this Jack.

"Of course, why do you think I call him kangaroo?" Jack asked, grinning and feeling slightly disappointed that Bunny was too far away to hear the comment.

"Okay, I've got it open for you. Just go on through and you will be home." Baljeet was saying, waiting for the boys to return to their backyard.

"So, that's the other dimension? What are children like over there? Do they remember to floss once a day? Do they brush their teeth every night and then again in the morning?" Tooth was asking, making Jack laugh.

"Same as ever, Tooth." Jack replied, glancing at the boys before he heard the news on the television. It was about their pet, the one he had seen for just a few moments during his first encounter with this world's Pitch Black.

"Oh no." Jack whispered, knowing the boys would never leave now. The argument that started was only proof of that. "Sorry, I've got to help them. I can't just let them deal with this on their own." Jack told them hearing that they would be going to save their pet.

"Pitch might be there, actually. He is trying to gain belief in adults now." A/D Jack told him, knowing Pitch wanted to start with Dictator Doofenshmirtz.

Tooth had just noticed something about Jack 1, though, something she should have noticed sooner. "Oh my gosh, look at your teeth! They are so white! Doesn't it just lift your heart to see how they sparkle?" she asked, shoving her hands in the boy's mouth. Jack felt uncomfortable, knowing he should have expected this to happen. A/D Jack was laughing his head off, now realizing why Jack had warned him about Tooth and her obsession with teeth.

Jack pulled away, rubbing his jaw and sighing. "Yeah, I get it, they sparkle like freshly fallen snow. We really don't have time for this, though, Tooth. These kids need our help and right now, they are your only believers. We didn't exactly spread belief across the globe like you guys do." he told them.

"Right, sorry. They're beautiful." she added, deciding to keep his simile in mind. It worked so well to describe his teeth, especially when you considered that he was a winter spirit.

"Thanks for the help, Frosbite." Jack said sarcastically, glancing at his other self and knowing Bunny would appreciate the insult.

"Frostbite? That's a good one, mate. I might have to use that one myself." he commented, earning himself a glare from A/D Jack.

"Now you know where I got that nickname from." Jack said with a grin, earning himself an eye roll from A/D Jack.

"Fine, we're even for now." he replied, following the kids into the cart.

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Phineas asked, surprised to see all of the Guardians following them.

"According to Pitch's ex-partner, there is a good chance of him showing up around Doofenshmirtz. We need to go to keep you guys safe." Jack explained. That was when he noticed the new girl in the cart, the second version of Candace. "When did she get here?" Jack asked, but no one bothered to explain.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move out!" A/D Candace yelled, starting the ride.

"This is so boring!" A/D Jack complained, something that Jack found himself agreeing with. Slowly, Jack began to get an idea, a way to make this ride just a bit more fun.

"You're right, Frost, this is boring. Time to make things a bit more entertaining!" Jack yelled, spreading his arms wide and bringing snow into the mine carts.

"Snow? How is it snowing underground" Candace asked, glancing at her brothers for an answer.

"Well, we forgot to mention that Jack Frost is helping us, along with Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman." Phineas said, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

Candace blinked a few times, not knowing how to respond to that explanation. It wasn't exactly bustable, and she couldn't really see it as being true. Meanwhile, Jack Frost was getting a snowball ready to throw at his other self, deciding that nothing could be more entertaining than a snowball fight with himself. "Alright, this is gonna be a free for all until we reach our destination! Frost, you're going down!" Jack yelled, throwing snow at the other Jack Frost.

The kids had gotten used to Jack's playful attitude and quickly joined in, throwing snow at the winter spirit and each other. "No, I'm not playing. I'm resisting this snowball fight!" Buford yelled, sitting down in the cart and crossing his arms. Of course, a comment like that caught the attention of both winter spirits.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Jack asked, glancing towards his other self. A/D Jack nodded, creating a snowball and blowing air on it, covering it with a layer of frost.

"What is he doing?" Jamie asked, curious to know what it was.

"Watch, it is a special kind of magic we both have. Trust me, Buford won't be resisting us for long." Jack told him.

The snowball hit the boy right in the face, something that the others thought would anger the bully. Instead, Buford began to smile, laughing and making a snowball of his own. "Who threw that? You wimps are going down now that Buford's playing!" he yelled, throwing snow at all the children in the cart.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Jamie asked, amazed at Jack's magic. A/D Jack chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair. How had he ever thought that fear was the way to gain belief? This was so much better, having fun and making kids laugh.

"Sir, we're nearing the target." Isabella said, stopping the fight and staring in front of them.

"Ugh, we wasted our time. We needed to discuss strategy and instead we spent it playing games." A/D Candace complained, glancing again at her brothers. How they had snuck in here was a mystery, but she wasn't going to deal with it now.

"Okay, change of plans, this is as far as we go." she announced, stopping and deciding to protect her brothers first.

"We're not gonna help them?" A/D Phineas asked, upset that he had come all this way for nothing. Both the Guardians and their clones were depending on them to save this world. Candace just didn't understand that they could help instead of staying at home all the time.

"Look, this isn't our fight, it's theirs, and you two shouldn't have gotten involved. Maybe none of us should have." she said, looking thoughtful for a moment before getting ready to leave.

Jack Frost was staying close to the boys at the front of the group, seeing the darkness ahead. "Be careful, Pitch and his nightmares could be anywhere within this darkness." he told the boys. A/D Candace hesitated, hearing what Jack had said.

"Dark?" she asked, knowing something wasn't right , lights come on and surround all of them, revealing tons of norm-bots and both Doofenshmirtzes in the room.

"Ta da! It's a trap!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, getting excited about their plan.

"I think they get that." A/D Doof said, annoyed with his other self. Things just kept getting even more annoying every day with this idiot. He didn't know how much more he could take. Behind them, both Pitches were watching the scene in front of them.

"No, it can't be." A/D Pitch whispered, seeing who was getting outside of the mine cart. The Guardians were here, alive and well.

"I destroyed them! How are they alive?" he asked, but Pitch wasn't listening. He was tired of this world, of all its fear and darkness. Yes, it was exactly what Pitch created, but this was too much. Children did not speak to him and his life was no better in this world than it was back at home.

"What is the point? Why are you trying to spread so much fear anyway?" he asked, finally unable to stop himself from asking his question. Jack hesitated, hearing that question. The Pitch he knew would never question spreading fear. Something must have changed without him knowing about it.

"To gain more power! I will not let those puny Guardians stop me, no matter what. Children will believe in me and only me, no one else!" he yelled, announcing his intentions.

Pitch knew that this was not what he wanted, not in any form. "Oh, just you? Perhaps a certain winter spirit would like to have a word with you then." Pitch commented, glancing towards both boys in the mine cart. "Jack, I know we have our differences but-" Jack cut him off, grinning at his old enemy.

"Yeah, I know. Let's take this guy down and then get out of here." Jack told him.

"Wait, hold on just a second. You want me to work with Pitch?" Bunny asked, not accepting this in any way.

"Go back to your warren if you don't like it, Bunny!" Jack yelled, holding his staff out towards Pitch. The boys had already began running away with their pet.

"Sandy, follow them and make sure they stay safe!" North ordered, sending away the golden Guardian.

"As long as you promise to leave the children of this work alone, we will fight by your side." North told Pitch, feeling wary of the dark spirit. Pitch nodded, feeling strange but knowing that somehow this was right.

"Jack, what combination goes together better than anything else?" Pitch asked, glancing towards the spirit and hoping he could remember something as simple as their previous conversation. Jack grinned at him, holding his staff ready to fight.

"Just tell me where you need me to fire." he said.

Pitch nodded, sending a blast of sand towards his other self. A/D Pitch glared at his other self, angry at the betrayal but willing to take revenge. "Jack, now!" Pitch yelled, knowing that his other self would disappear into the shadows. His sand would follow him, however. If Jack froze it at just the right moment, it would interrupt A/D Pitch's vanishing act and force him to stay and fight. Hearing his cue, Jack sent a blast of ice towards the king of nightmares, following the dark sand. As the sand moved, it began to freeze in place until it finally froze Pitch to the ground.

"No! I will not be defeated, not by the likes of you!" A/D Pitch yelled, struggling to break free of the ice.

"This isn't over, the fear here makes him strong!" Pitch warned, knowing from experience that it was true. Almost immediately after his words, a swarm of nightmares arrived to free their leader, breaking the ice apart and freeing the other Pitch.

"Oh boy, that's a lot of nightmares." North said, his eyes growing wide as he stood ready to fight.

"Well, you're about to see a few more." Pitch told them, bringing some of his own nightmares to the fight. Black sand collided with itself, horses biting at each other and exploding into piles of dust as they were destroyed. North would destroy others, swinging his swords to defend himself and stop the army. Bunny's boomerang would fly above everyone, slicing down the reinforcements that A/D Pitch would call to the fight.

Tooth was also fighting her hardest, lashing out at any nightmare that dared to approach her. Her punches hit them hard, as well as any strikes they received from her wings. Her flight gave her an advantage, allowing her to dodge their attacks and maneuver around to their weak spots. Even so, they did not seem to be gaining any ground against A/D Pitch Black. "Give it up, Guardians! You are no match for me." A/D Pitch yelled at them, staying safe in the background.

"No way! I am not letting you take away the belief that I've worked so hard to get!" A/D Jack yelled, sending a blast of ice directly towards the boogieman. He vanished in a cloud of dark sand, laughing as he did so.

"Is that so? Do you really think that they'll ever accept you? That they'll ever forgive you for what you've done? You are Jack Frost, bringer of blizzards and misery wherever you go. You make a mess of everything." A/D Pitch was saying, making both Jack's grow angry with him. A/D Jack was actually shaken up by his words, though, feeling the impact of what he was saying for the first time. Jack 1 had heard something similar before, but he was determined to make this different this time.

"You are wrong. Jack Frost does not make a mess of everything. As a matter of fact, he does an excellent job of enhancing the darkness we create." Pitch told his other self, defending the winter spirit and surprising both of them. "They might be afraid of losing belief, but you are no different. All of us have fear. We are meant to help children move past their fears, not force them to live through them." Pitch said, suddenly realizing the truth. This was why he was a spirit, what he was meant to do. Fear might be his center, but he could use it to help children instead of harm them.

"Help children? Oh, don't tell me you are thinking like a Guardian now. The mighty Pitch Black, fallen to the status of a lowly Guardian? It is unbelievable. In fact, I cannot allow it to happen, not in this world or any other." A/D Pitch announced, glaring at his other self. "In fact, your advantage is about to vanish. Take a look in the other room and see what is about to become of your precious believers." he told them, revealing the monster that the children were facing.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled, seeing the kid chained up with the Phineas and Ferb from his world. There was no way he would let any of them die, not if he could help it.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting anyone save them, not until I've had my fun." A/D Pitch said with a laugh, blocking Jack with a wave of nightmare sand.

"Pitch, let's try this again." Jack said, determined to not lose again.

Turning around, Jack saw Sandy join them as well, with a sad look on his face. "It is alright friend, you did your best." North said, patting the Guardian's back.

"Sandy, you can help too." Jack said, getting an idea. Dream sand didn't mix well with Pitch's darkness, but maybe with his frost added in they could create something amazing. Together, the three of them would stop A/D Pitch. If they couldn't, then all hope truly would be lost. Taking one last glance towards Phineas and Ferb, Jack flew over towards Pitch and Sandy, preparing one final attack to stop A/D Pitch once and for all.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb

A/D Pitch did not care what they were trying to do, he knew it would not work. Jack Frost was weak, a simple winter spirit that had been a tool for him to use and nothing more. Even if this Jack was from another dimension, his power would be no different. Teaming up with the other Guardians was smart of him, but even so, he would fall with them all. He never should have come here and interfered with his world of fear and darkness.

"Your nightmares, is it possible for them to stay alive when they are cold?" Jack asked, uncertain of if his idea would work.

"Not for long. Dream sand does not take well to ice, not if you want it to keep its form." Pitch said, watching Sandy nod in agreement.

"A few minutes is all we need. Sandy, you know how to make whips to attack, right?" Jack asked, remembering his Sandy's final fight. The Guardian nodded, getting them ready as Jack spoke.

"Perfect, sorry Pitch, but one of your nightmares is going to need to be sacrificed for this plan." Jack said.

A/D Jack was lost, trying to figure out what was going through his other self's head. "I hate to break it to you, but this just sounds insane." he said, walking over to them.

"I agree, however Jack is the only spirit that I had any concerns with back in our dimension. If anyone can defeat me, or in this case your Pitch, it would be him." he argued, calling forth one of his horses. Pitch touched its muzzle softly, before nodding towards Jack. "Do it. Take him down. I will try and buy us some time with those children." he said, sending some of his other nightmares into the room of doom.

The nightmares within the room focused on attacking the beast in the cage, enraging it and keeping its attention as the boys tried to get to the keys that would unlock themselves. They were climbing around the cage when they saw the shadowy creatures, frowning and wondering what was going on. "Oh no, don't tell me Pitch got past the Guardians!" Jamie yelled, seeing the creatures. His complaint seemed to be pointless, however, when he noticed the creatures were protecting them.

"Guys, they're on our side! Leave the horse things alone!" Phineas told them, before returning to their task.

"Impressive, you managed to sneak a few nightmares past me. Of course, I would expect no less from myself." A/D Pitch announced, grinning.

"Careful, Pitch, because your time is almost up." Jack said with a grin, touching the nightmare with his staff and coating it in ice. The horse was completely frozen, on the brink of shattering when he nodded towards Sandy. "Now, Sandy! Use your sand on the horse!" he yelled, making Sandy realize exactly what the plan was. It wasn't the best idea, but it was better than nothing. He wrapped his sand around the nightmare, picking it up and launching it at A/D Pitch. As it began to fall apart, the dark nightmare sand reigned down onto the nightmare king.

"Really, you think a little bit of sand is going to stop me?" he asked, laughing at Jack.

"I've learned two things from fighting Pitch Black. Lesson one, cold and dark mix well together. I'm certain you've learned that as well. Lesson two, nightmares can smell fear, no matter what form it comes in. I might not be able to stop you Pitch, but can you fight off your own nightmares?" Jack asked, watching as the horses smelled the remnants of a child's fear on their master. The sent didn't belong on him, but they wanted to hunt it down regardless. It was a new meal, a way for them to grow stronger if they increased that fear.

A/D Pitch realized the truth, hurrying to get the sand off of himself. However, at that point he had a small amount of fear within himself, enough to keep the attention of the nightmares after the sand was gone. "You see, I'm not afraid of you, but you are. Fear of yourself is never a good thing, Pitch. Hope you like having nightmares." Jack said, watching him begin to run away from his own creations. A/D Pitch soon vanished from their sights, followed by the entire army of nightmares.

"That was very clever, Jack. I always knew you were capable of this." Pitch said, touching the boy's shoulder.

Jack felt slightly uncomfortable, but he allowed the gesture. After all, Pitch was the one who made it possible to win this battle. "Oi, we don't have time for a touching celebration! We've got some kids to save!" Bunny yelled, getting upset with the people in front of him.

Jack blinked a few times, glancing at Pitch and realizing it was true. "Oops. I'll see you guys later! Have fun in the meantime and Jack, don't forget to keep giving kids snow days!" he told them, flying towards the room. Pitch followed, nodding towards the Guardians and knowing this would probably the last time he saw them in this world.

Inside, the boys were dangling off the edge of the cage, held on only by Perry as the nightmares struggled to keep the monster far enough away from them. The lava boiled up from beneath them, telling them just how dangerous this was for them all. "More guards!" Doofenshmirtz yelled from on the monitor, sending more robots into the room. Jack began to freeze them in place, sending them falling towards their doom in the lava.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out, seeing the winter spirit here to save them.

"Hang on, kids, we'll get you out of this!" Jack said, making Jamie realize that Jack wasn't alone. Pitch Black was with him and it looked like they were working together. Jamie wanted to know why, but they didn't have time to ask questions.

As the two spirits fought off the robots, another hero came to help. A/D Candace arrived, riding on one of the large lawn gnomes to provide Phineas with the remote and destroying several robots in the process. She knew she would not escape from this, but it would be worth it to ease her guilt. She couldn't let Phineas and Ferb, from any world, fall into the hands of Doofenshmirtz. "Yay, other dimension Candace!" Phineas cheered, catching the remote she threw at him.

Jack sees the device and the look in his eyes, knowing what is going to happen. "Pitch, get ready to leave!" he yelled, Pitch glanced at Jack, thinking the spirit was insane this time.

"Jack, if we leave, those kids are as good as dead!" he argued, not wanting to let go of his new idea of what he was meant to do in life.

"We're going home, Pitch. Those boys are about to open up our ticket out of here." he said, before realizing the problem. Pitch's nightmares were gone, having followed after A/D Pitch.

"Jack, I can't follow. Leave me here, it is what I deserve for what I did to you and the Guardians." he said, sounding so upset and dejected. Jack had never heard the man sound like that. It almost reminded Jack of himself, when he was blaming himself for the disaster during easter.

"Grab on!" Jack yelled, holding out his staff towards Pitch, While it might be a struggle, Jack was going to try to get them both out of here. He couldn't leave, not without trying. The two of them were a team now, friends even. He was not going to let Pitch give up so easily, not when they might need his help once more. Pitch glanced at the winter spirit, nodding slowly and grabbing the end of his staff. This was going to be interesting, but Pitch had taken far greater risks before.

"Trust me!" Phineas was yelling, trying to get his pet to believe in his plan. Perry was doing his best to hold on and keep them safe, knowing that the lava below would kill them all. These magical beings seemed to be helping as well, but it wasn't enough. Phineas had a plan and as crazy as it sounded, Perry did not want to make the same mistake twice. He had not trusted his owner before and had kept a secret, one which divided them and almost ruined their relationship. Now, he had to show Phineas that Perry could trust the boys. Closing his eyes, Perry released his grip on the cage and felt himself fall through the air, hoping Phineas truly did have a plan.

Just as they began to fall, Jack dove down towards them, dragging Pitch with him. "Hang on tight!" he yelled, feeling a bit of resistance now that two people were flying with his power.

"Uh guys? Why'd you take me with you?" Jamie asked, glancing around at the strange dimension. Everything looked pink, with strange plants and flowers everywhere. As they were all released from the cages, Phineas sighed and shook his head.

"I know, we'll get you back home soon. We didn't have any other options back there." he explained.

"So, what now?" Jack asked, realizing they were stuck in yet another dimension.

"Come on, we're going around clockwise!" Phineas said, making no sense to Jack at all.

"Uh, what?" he asked, frowning at the boy.

"Didn't you listen to Baljeet earlier?" he asked. Jack smiled sheepishly, knowing he had completely ignored the kid.

"Sorry, it was boring." he commented, earning himself a sigh from Pitch.

"Of course it was. Look, as long as we get home we will be fine." Pitch told them, not caring about the specifics.

"Hold on a second. You aren't going to go back to spreading fear once we get home, are you?" Jack asked, frowning at the king of nightmares.

Pitch shook his head, knowing he was done inspiring fear in children. Yes, it did earn him belief after enough time, but it did not earn him friends. Helping children, helping the Guardians even, was what it took to make friends, to find the family he had always dreamed of. "No, I am done inspiring fear in the world. Tell the Guardians that they have won, Jack. Tell them that you defeated me on your own. At least then they will forgive you, for my little trick on Easter." he said, feeling upset over his previous actions. They couldn't be changed, but if he could help Jack even slightly it would be worth it.

"No way, I am not doing that. I'm telling them that you helped me, that you changed in that other world and that they don't have anything to fear from you anymore." Jack said, grinning at Pitch before flying over to the boys. "Alright, now that we've taken care of that, let's get home and have some fun!" he said, going back to his normal cheerful self. Phineas nodded, holding the remote in front of himself and opening a portal. They stepped through, not knowing how many times they would have to do this until they reached home but feeling certain that they would make it anyway.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

The Guardians were confused and upset, still with no sign of either Jack or Pitch. They had even managed to find Pitch's lair and free the tooth fairies, but Pitch had not been there at all. As they sat around in North's workshop, they were wondering if any of their searches would eventually find the boy. "North, you know that he is gone. I don't think that he is coming back anytime soon." Tooth said softly, feeling upset herself about it. She felt like Jack had taken out Pitch, but in doing so had taken himself out as well. As hard as it was to accept, she couldn't think of any other reason for both of them to be gone for this long.

"I still think things are better off without him. Look at the globe if you want proof, mate. Belief is back, stronger than before this whole mess, and Jack didn't have anything to do with it." Bunny argued, glaring at the others. North sighed, knowing that Bunny would never understand. He had never gotten along with the winter spirit, especially not after that blizzard during one of his easter hunts. North never understood why Bunny got so worked up over Easter, but he knew it was pointless to argue.

"Jack needs us, that is why we must find him. Pitch may be gone, but Jack is still Guardian, whether he has agreed or not." North argued, knowing that the boy had been chosen.

"Did you ever think that Manny might be wrong? The kid abandoned us when we needed him the most! He let Pitch destroy my eggs!" Bunny yelled, standing up and getting ready to leave. He wasn't going to sit here and let North criticize him, not when things were going so well.

North shook his head at Bunny, holding his hands out and trying to calm him down. "Bunny, all is not lost. Why not take a ride in the sleigh to calm down?" he suggested with a smile, only annoying the Guardian further.

"You know I hate the sleigh, North. Don't even joke about something like that!" Bunny complained, huffing and pacing around the room.

"Bunny, North, we all need to calm down. Without Sandy, we need Jack if we want to even stand a chance against Pitch." Tooth argued, staring at both of them in concern.

As if he heard her words, golden sand began to form in the center of the table they were surrounding. "It can't be!" North exclaimed, recognizing Sandy's work.

"He's back!" Tooth cried, watching as the Sandman appeared in front of all of them. He smiled at them, bowing slightly with a smile on his face. Tooth flew forward, hugging the Guardian and feeling relief as she saw he was okay.

"Sandy, how is this even possible?" North asked, not understanding what had happened. He had been absorbed by the nightmares, made a part of Pitch's army.

Sandy shrugged, looking confused like the rest of them. "You don't know? How on earth do you not know, mate? You were the one that appeared in a burst of gold sand." Bunny complained, still upset over their conversation from earlier.

"Bunny, that is not important. We must find Jack and reunite all Guardians. It is what Manny would want." North argued, getting a nod from Tooth and a confused frown from Sandy.

"Ah yes, Jack flew off after fight with Bunny. He has not been seen since." North explained, making Sandy nod. He created an image of Jamie over his head, thinking maybe he was recovering with his old friend, even if the kid didn't believe.

"We already tried that, and all of the other towns he visits regularly. No one has seen him or Pitch." Tooth said softly. Sandy frowned, shrugging and creating an image of the sleigh above his head, out of ideas if the others couldn't find him either.

"Ha! I told you it was good idea. We take sleigh and search for Jack from the skies!" North said joyfully, getting up and moving towards the sleigh already.

"Great, another sleigh ride. At least Frostbite isn't here to pester me about it." Bunny complained, watching the others climb inside. He followed them afterwords, glaring as they took off and clutching the sides of the sleigh. He would never get used to flying , that was for sure. As they flew through the skies, the Guardians began to search for the winter spirit no matter where they were. Eventually, they would find him and bring him home.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Phineas and Ferb

Arriving back in their world was a bit disorienting. Jack didn't quite know where they ended up, only that it was back home once more. "Looks like we're home!" Phineas announced, recognizing the park in Danville. Baljeet and Buford were sitting on the bench in front of them, watching as they returned through the portal.

"Where have you guys been?" Buford asked, upset that they had given up in their game. While it was satisfying to win, Buford did not like people who gave up in games. It wasn't a respectable action in his mind.

"We've been in another dimension!" Phineas said proudly, before remembering that they brought someone extra back with them. Jamie was staring at the park with wide eyes, not used to seeing so much color and life in the city he lived in. Most places were industrialized, with smoke clouding the sky and buildings replacing all the trees. This was so natural, he couldn't stop staring at it in amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh kid?" Jack asked, seeing his expression. Jamie nodded, still staring at the park.

"What's with him?" Buford asked, noticing the strange new kid.

"Oh, he's from the other dimension. We need to get him back home and-" Phineas cut himself off, glancing towards the sky. They had a bigger problem than Jamie right now. Above them, robots were beginning to invade the city. "Oh no! Doofenshmirtz must have gotten his portal to work." Phineas complained. He knew that the Doof from this dimension had remembered how to fix the machine, but Phineas had hoped that something would still go wrong. Now, they had to stop the robots from taking over this dimension.

Pitch knew it was bad, feeling his power slowly increase. He wasn't even doing anything, but the robots were inspiring enough fear to empower the spirit. "Jack, this is bad. If they win, the Guardians will vanish without me doing anything. Already, I can feel more children believing in me." Pitch told them, glancing at the sky. Jack looked over to him, now able to see the man as a friend and an ally. If he was growing stronger, Jack knew he was right and that children were losing belief in the Guardians as these robots destroyed their home. All of the fear would create belief in Pitch, destroying their hope and wonder of the world.

"Agent P! We are at an emergency level alpha red and we need you to stop these robots!" a voice said, coming from some device on the the platypus' wrist. Jack got closer to it, interested in what it was doing.

"Why is Perry wearing a hat?" Baljeet asked, already moving on past the robot invasion. He couldn't do much about it, so he was focused on what was going on with his friends.

"We don't have time to explain!" Phineas said, leaning down and watching the man in the monitor.

"What can we do to help?" Phineas asked, wrapping an arm around his pet. Things had gotten much better between them, now that Phineas had gotten used to the fact that Perry was a secret agent.

"You kids need to go home, where it's safe!" Major Monogram said sternly, not willing to take the risk. Jack snorted, shaking his head at the hologram.

"Really? Either he gets attacked by these robots at home or he fights them in the street. Seems like it is just as safe out here as it is where he lives." he commented, but Monogram didn't believe in Jack Frost, so his comment was ignored.

"We've been through a lot together and we're a team now, sir." Phineas argued, but was once again shot down. When even Perry walked away, Phineas realized that he really was stuck with just going home.

"Jack, what is that?" Phineas asked, noticing something in the sky that wasn't a robot. It seemed to be getting closer to the ground. As Phineas stared at it, a large boomerang came flying out towards the robot army, destroying a few of them as the contraption flew across the sky.

"North! It's about time you guys got here!" Jack yelled, flying up towards the sleigh. Pitch shrank back, not certain of how well the Guardians would react to seeing him here.

"Jack, it is good to see you!" North said, landing the sleigh next to him and walking towards the winter spirit.

"Oh, these must be the Guardians from our dimension." Phineas said, realizing who they were. Jamie was staring at them in awe as well, remembering how awesome they had been back in his world. He couldn't wait to see what they could do here.

"Jack, he sees you." North said, surprised to find someone who believed in the winter spirit.

"Yeah, he does, but right now we've got bigger issues than him. Pitch says-" Jack began, realizing his mistake almost immediately.

"Wait, Pitch? You vanished into thin air, once again, just to spend more time with Pitch?" Bunny asked, glaring at the winter spirit and stepping forward, ready to fight.

"Guys, it's not like that! Pitch is only-" Jack began, before Pitch Black himself stepped forward and interrupted the winter spirit.

"Jack, that is enough. They have every right to hate me and you will only make things worse for yourself." he said, deciding to be brave for once. He always hid behind his power, allowing nightmares or darkness to protect him. This time, Pitch planned on defending the one person who was willing to trust him, to be his friend. It was something worth fighting for, in Pitch's mind.

"No way! I'm not going to stand here and let them treat you like you're our enemy! Right now, those robots are the problem, not you." Jack argued, glaring at both Pitch and the Guardians.

"Hey, Jack, this isn't really helping anything." Jamie said, stepping closer to the winter spirit. Robots were coming even quicker now, swarming the entire city and terrorizing everyone. Jamie could hear people screaming as they were cornered by the norm-bots, forced to be measured for dooferalls and gather together to meet their new leader.

"Right, what to do?" Jack asked, glancing at the sky above him. They didn't stand a chance right now, not with the Guardians too focused on Pitch to fight back against this evil scientist.

The children might be able to do something, but there were only six of them. It wasn't nearly enough, not when facing an army of this size. That gave Jack an idea, however, one that gave him a mischievous grin as he thought of what he had to do to accomplish his goals. "Hey, Jamie, how would you like to meet this world's version of you?" Jack asked, glancing towards the kid. North was too busy yelling at Pitch to notice what Jack was doing, so he had to act quick.

Jamie nodded, feeling excited and nervous at the thought of meeting himself. Would he be the same person in this world? Did this other Jamie believe in the Guardians? Clearly, Jack seemed to know him, but that didn't mean that Jamie believed. "Come on, let's go before they see us." Jack said, flying over to the sleigh. It couldn't be too hard to control. He would use the trip to Burgess to figure out how to fly it before bringing the kids back. Grinning, Jack decided that he liked this plan whether it worked or not. Stealing North's sleigh was an awesome prank on its own, bringing plenty of fun for the winter spirit and Jamie. Together, they both climbed into the sleigh and took off, heading towards Burgess to get children who could help them fight back against this new threat to their world.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians.

The sleigh really was easy to fly, at least Jack thought so. Jamie was laughing at first, thrilled to be riding in Santa's sleigh. Just as North always said, everyone loved the sleigh. The sky was clear and the sleigh moved much quicker than Jack thought it would, making their ride to Burgess short and easy. The robots seemed to clear out once Jack reached the edge of the tri-state area. It confused him, making him wonder what kind of man would want to take over a small town. Normally, evil people tried to go for world domination, not tri-state area domination.

Jack landed near Jamie's house, on a frozen lake nearby. He climbed out, helping Jamie get out too. "Whoa, everything looks so different here." Jamie said, comparing this place to his home.

"Of course it does. Come on, kid, let's get going." Jack said, pulling him along. Normally, Jack would have found a way to make their journey a bit more entertaining, but right now he was in a hurry. He had to stop those robots before it was too late for Danville.

"Uh, Jack? What are we going to tell the other me when we get there?" Jamie asked as they walked, getting nervous now that they were closer to meeting him.

Jack shrugged, not too concerned with the details. "You'll think of something. Besides, it's up to you to get him to see me." Jack added, remembering that his Jamie didn't believe yet. Soon, that was going to change. Jack couldn't wait to tell the kid about how he was responsible for his sledding incident a while back. He smiled just thinking about it, the way Jamie had laughed as he slid across the ice.

"Wait, I have to get him to see you? He doesn't believe in you?" Jamie asked, glancing at Jack. He gave Jamie a small grin, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, not exactly. You were actually the first person who ever saw me." Jack told him, flying ahead now that they were closer to the house. Jamie stared at Jack in surprise, realizing so much more about the winter spirit. He was always making smart comments and laughing at the people around him, probably because he was used to being unheard by the world. The guy was lonely, getting entertainment from whatever he could since no one would speak with him.

Jamie knew he would get his other self to believe, for Jack. It was the least he could do for the winter spirit, for stopping A/D Pitch's reign in his world. Hesitantly, A/D Jamie reached out and knocked on the door, waiting to see who would answer.

"Well, that's one way to get his attention." Jack commented, shaking his head at the kid. He had planned on flying the boy up to Jamie's window, but now that plan was ruined.

"How else was I supposed to get inside?" A/D Jamie asked, glancing at the winter spirit for a moment before the door opened.

"Jamie? What are you doing outside, you'll catch a cold in this weather!" a women said, one that looked identical to A/D Jamie's mother. Before the kid could respond, he felt himself getting pushed inside, followed by Jack.

"Sorry, I'll just…go to my room now." A/D Jamie said uncomfortably, uncertain of what to say to this other version of his mother. Jamie walked upstairs, trying to avoid glancing back at Jack who was flying behind him.

"Sophie, stop bothering me. I'm trying to figure out what happened to the Easter Bunny last week." Jamie said from inside his room, his head shoved deep inside a book. He hadn't found any eggs this year, just like all of his friends. but Jamie wasn't ready to give up his belief. No matter what his friends said, Jamie knew that they were all out there. Maybe the Easter Bunny was busy planning something huge for next year, so huge that he didn't have time to hide eggs for the kids last week.

His little sister had snuck inside his room again, trying to play games with her brother. She was just as interested in fairy tales as he was, but right now she couldn't possibly understand what he was doing. Even his books on the Easter Bunny and the other beings he knew of didn't tell him why Easter hadn't come. "Still reading that book?" Jack asked, flying inside through the open door and seeing the story he was reading. It was the same one as before, except it was no longer focused on bigfoot. This time, he was looking into Bunny, which surprised Jack.

"Wh-who are you? What's going on?" Jamie asked, seeing the boy that had just come into his room. Sophie giggled, more entertained than surprised by what looked like a second Jamie.

"Hey, Sophie. Wanna go outside and search for the Easter Bunny?" A/D Jamie suggested, knowing how easy it was to distract his own younger sister. She always loved animals, rabbits especially. This one seemed to share that trait, her eyes getting brighter at the possibility.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop hop!" she cheered, jumping out the door and rushing outside.

"So, you got rid of Sophie. Now what are you going to do?" Jack asked, grinning at A/D Jamie. He tried to ignore the winter spirit, frustrated that he couldn't talk to him without looking crazy.

"Uh, this is going to be hard to explain." A/D Jamie began, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you look like me? How do you know my sister's name?" Jamie asked, still unable to stop the flow of questions from his mouth. This was just too weird, impossible to be real but still happening anyway. Maybe it was some creepy dream. After all, his friends had some scary dreams a while ago, which seemed to have stopped lately.

"Well, I guess that's because I am you. Well, you from another dimension anyway." A/D Jamie answered uncomfortably, biting his lip as he stared at his other self.

"Another dimension? Like, another world? That is so awesome! Who else is over there? Are you friends with Claude and Pippa as well? Oh, what about Cupcake?" Jamie asked, only getting more questions now that A/D Jamie had answered. Both of them were beginning to grin at each other, realizing just how cool this was. No one else would get the chance to say they had met themselves, at least not in Burgess.

"Yeah, they are all there, but I haven't seen them in a while. Along with them, there is also Bunny, North, Sandy, Tooth…and Jack Frost." A/D Jamie said, glancing towards the winter spirit. Somehow, he had to convince his other self that Jack was real.

"Nice, do you think that'll do it?" Jack asked, flying next to A/D Jamie. He waved his hand a bit in front of Jamie's face, sighing when he didn't react.

"Of course it didn't." Jack commented, getting upset and wondering if this had been a good idea after all.

"Who? Wait…mom mentioned Jack Frost. She said it was just an expression." Jamie commented, thinking about the other names as well. It sounded like the people he believed in, like Santa and the Tooth Fairy, just shorter names. Maybe they were called something else in this other dimension?

"He's so much more than a little expression. He brings snow everywhere! He even made it snow in my room! It was awesome, and then we got to have this massive snowball fight after flying to another town. Not walking, flying!" A/D Jamie was saying, getting excited just talking about his adventures with Jack.

Jamie's eyes were wide with surprise, thinking that it truly did sound like a fun adventure. He wanted to meet Jack Frost too. Maybe this world had a Jack Frost that would take him flying too. As he thought that, a boy suddenly appeared in his room, one with pale white hair and a dark blue hoodie.

"Uh, Jamie, I think you're forgetting the point." he said, poking A/D Jamie to get his attention.

Jamie didn't care, he was too busy staring at him with wide eyes. "Jack Frost." he whispered, unable to believe that the winter spirit was actually in his room.

"Yeah, you know the guy you're supposed to be helping? Do I need to help? Maybe a little bit of frost on the window?" Jack asked, not realizing that the other Jamie was the one that spoke. A/D Jamie grinned, recognizing the expression on his other self's face.

"Jack Frost!" Jamie cheered again, this time with a bit more excitement. "You're real, you're in my room!" he added, grinning and reaching over towards the winter spirit.

"Or not. I guess that did work." Jack commented, grinning at the Jamie from his world.

"Can you make it snow in my room too?" Jamie asked, wanting to see what Jack had done for his other self.

"Sure, we can do that later. Maybe even bring some of your friends over and we can have an indoor snowball fight." Jack said, thinking it would be fun. Sure, it might get a few things wet inside, but he didn't care. After all, it was all in the spirit of having fun. Jamie's face fell slightly, losing some of his excitement as he realized he wouldn't get to have as much fun as his other self.

"Hey, don't look like that kid! We'll still have plenty of fun later, we just have to take care of something else first. Besides, I promise you'll have even more fun helping us out than you would with just some snow in your room." Jack told him, giving Jamie a small grin.

"What are we doing?" he asked, curious. Jack's small grin turned into a full smile.

"First, we need to go get your friends. Then, we are all taking a little trip in Santa's sleigh." Jack said. Jamie's eyes grew wide, thrilled with the thought of riding in the sleigh.

"Really? I get to ride in his sleigh?" he asked, unable to believe it was true.

"Sure, you and all of your friends. Let's go." Jack said, getting up and grabbing the kid's hand. Together, the three of them rushed around town, gathering all of the children of Burgess into the sleigh. One by one, Jamie helped them believe and once they believed, they were brought to the sleigh. Once it was full, Jack took off back towards Danville. They had some robots to destroy and some Guardians to save.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb.

As they flew through the sky on the sleigh, Jack once again pulled out his baby teeth. He had been thinking about reclaiming his memories so often lately, wanting to know why he was chosen and what he was here for. The answers were inside, he was certain of it, but Jack didn't know if he had earned them yet. "Jack, are you thinking about your memories again?" A/D Jamie asked, remembering what he had said while in the other dimension.

"Wait, he doesn't have his memories?" Jamie asked, thinking it was strange.

"Yeah, apparently I wasn't always Jack Frost. I don't remember being anyone else, or why I was chosen." Jack said softly, glancing ahead of him.

"Hey, do you think you can take over for a bit?" Jack asked, glancing towards Jamie.

"Me? I don't know how to fly this thing!" he said, getting worried. Jack laughed and gently shoved him, shaking his head.

"I didn't either, until I decided to come get you guys." he told Jamie with a grin.

"Uh, Jack? Does that mean that you weren't supposed to take the sleigh?" Claude asked, uncomfortable with the idea of riding in a sleigh stolen from Santa.

"Eh, no harm done!" Jack commented, avoiding the question.

"You stole from Santa! You're so going on the naughty list." Pippa squealed, amused by the thought of seeing a magical being get punished by Santa.

Jack laughed, no longer concerned with that silly list. "That's old news, kid. As North would say, I hold record." Jack told them, climbing back away from the front of the sleigh and shoving the reigns over to Jamie.

"Oh man, don't tell me that we're going to end up on the naughty list too!" Claude complained, worried about not getting presents when Christmas came.

"Don't worry, this one is all on me. Trust me, North knows exactly who took his sleigh." he told them, glancing at the box one more time. He needed them back, before the battle began. After all, he might learn something that could help him fight off those robots. Everyone else seemed to think he deserved these memories, so at least one of them had to be right.

Gently, Jack touched the top of the box, running his hand across the diamond-shaped patches of color that were decorating the top. As he did so, images began to form behind his eyes, images of himself playing games many years ago. He would play with his family, laughing with his sister as they played some prank on other kids. As more images flashed by, they eventually slowed down on one final moment, the moment before he died. He had been standing on a frozen lake, ice skating with his sister. The ice had been too thin and they were both about to fall in, but Jack was more concerned about his sister than himself.

He remembered his words that day, telling his sister to have fun instead of be afraid. It was a message to live by, inspiring to anyone who heard it. As soon as she heard it, she was able to be brave enough to get to safety. That was when the ice broke, just seconds after she was off the lake, letting Jack fall into the water and drown in her place. Jack blinked a few times as the vision faded, finding himself staring into the eyes of children all around him.

"Did you see that? I had a sister, a family! I saved her!" Jack said, his voice filled with excitement as he began to hover above the sleigh on his own.

"Uh, Jack? You might want to calm down. We've got a problem." Jamie said, glancing ahead of him. There seemed to be some kind of dark shadows in the sky, flying through the air. One of them stopped right in front of the sleigh, staring at them with red eyes.

"Nightmares? What are you up to?" Jack asked, recognizing the creatures. As soon as the one horse stopped, all of the others vanished and gathered in one spot, creating a funnel of dark sand. Once the sand faded away, a figure emerged.

"Jack Frost, is this what you've been up to?" Pitch Black asked, grinning at the winter spirit. Of course he had gone to get help, it was just like him. Always trying to turn everything into a game.

"Pitch, what's with the nightmares?" Jack asked, feeling uncomfortable with their presence near children.

"Are you really doubting me again? I was simply trying to find you. After all, we don't stand much of a chance against that robot army by ourselves. The Guardians are too dull to understand that I'm not a threat to them anymore and they refuse to fight by my side." Pitch explained, trying to sound confident like normal.

Jack, however, was able to hear the small amount of pain hidden within his voice. That bravado was all an act, Pitch's way of staying calm during this disaster. "Come on, let's get back to Danville. They might not be willing to fight with you, but I am. After all, nothing goes together better than cold and dark, right?" Jack asked, giving Pitch a small smile. Pitch grinned right back at the winter spirit, climbing off of his dark sand and into the sleigh with the children.

"Uh, Jack? Who are you talking to?" Jamie asked, not seeing Jack's friend.

"Well, you might know him as the boogeyman. He isn't quite as bad as you might think, though, and he prefers to be called Pitch Black." he replied, glancing towards the king of nightmares. His gaze was steady and calm, focused on trying to not create fear for once in his life. As the children began to see him, at first they seemed uncomfortable with his presence.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I do hope you don't mind my nightmares, they are here to help after all." Pitch told them, watching as his horses gathered and flew beside the sleigh.

"You don't look that scary to me." Cupcake claimed, after examining him for a few minutes. The other kids laughed, amused with her comment. Cupcake was always tough, able to take on anyone. Pitch gave her a thin smile, glancing towards the winter spirit and wondering how he did it. Pitch did not know how to talk to children, not without focusing on their greatest fears.

"Yeah, he's not that bad. He's going to help us, actually." Jack told the kids, raising an eyebrow at Pitch to confirm his statement.

"Of course, how could you possibly win without me? I am the King of Nightmares and that is all this will be, one giant nightmare for the city of Danville. I will put an end to this once and for all." Pitch claimed, staring off into the horizon. Maybe when this was over, he could spend more time with Jack and learn how to protect children instead of bringing them fear. It would be a refreshing change, for once in his life.

"Don't get too cocky, Black. After all, we both know I'm the one that is going to take those robots down." Jack replied with a grin, earning himself a glare from Pitch. Jack laughed at the look on his face, no longer threatened by the nightmare king. Soon, Pitch felt himself joining in, unable to resist laughing with the winter spirit, even if it was at his own expense.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians.

It didn't take them long to arrive back in Danville, where the battle had already begun. Jack stared in amazement at all the creations in the town that were attacking the robots, anything from mechanical bulls to giant airplanes flying through the sky. Even so, Jack could see some contraptions left alone, without anyone available to operate them. "Really? You started the fun without us?" Jack called out, grinning over at Phineas.

"Oh, hey Jack. Think you can help us out a bit?" he asked, knowing the winter spirit all too well. Jack swung his staff down, always ready to have some fun.

"Jack, how exactly do you think we can beat these things?" Jamie asked from behind him, looking afraid as he saw the army in the sky. Jack stopped for a moment, waiting to create his snowstorm for the city.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Jamie. We're just going to have some fun, that's all. Look at all of these amazing creations! Don't they look like fun toys to you?" Jack asked, trying to distract the kid. Jamie stared at the sky in wonder, amazed at all of the things that Phineas had made before. He nodded slowly, agreeing with Jack but still not knowing how he could help.

"Great, now it's time for the real fun to start. Everyone, grab one of these inventions and start having some fun! I'm going to get us some snow for the real battle." Jack told them, flying to the sky and calling forth a blizzard. He had to make sure it wasn't too strong, so the kids could still see the robots they were fighting.

"Great, you guys go get on some of the extra kiddie rides. We could also use someone to help control the Beak suit, since Baljeet and Irving don't seem to be willing to work together." Phineas said, watching the kids go to work. Jamie and A/D Jamie went to take over for Irving and Baljeet, thrilled with the idea of working with themselves for this project. The other kids ran towards the kiddie rides, hopping on flying rockets and cars to fight back against these robots.

"Grab some of the parts from the ground! They make great weapons for fighting them off!" Phineas called out, before the kids took off to the sky.

While both Jamies didn't exactly need excessive tools to fight in the suit, the other kids did need the help. They all grabbed different parts from the ground, anything from dismembered arms to random chances of metal to attack with. Even with all of their efforts, the robots do not seem to be slowing down. Jamie is throwing them around with his super strength from the suit, while the other kids are having fun slamming into them with their rides. They are taking down a massive amount of robots, but even more are arriving from the other dimension.

As more snow builds on the ground, the kids get another idea. "Hey, didn't Jack say this snow was for us?" Cupcake asked with a grin, landing on the ground. "Take that!" She yelled, throwing snow at the robots in the sky. While it didn't do much in terms of physical damage, the water that fell inside of the robot made it malfunction and fall to the ground, unable to fly now that it had short-circuited.

"Everyone, follow her lead! It's time to have some fun and start throwing some snowballs." Phineas called out, grinning as he remembered his fight with the winter spirit from before. This was perfect, a brilliant plan after all. As he began throwing snow at the robots, other forms began to emerge in the battle. Dark, shadowy horses arrived and were attacking the robots.

"Nice work, Pitch! Keep it up. Let's see if we can take these things down faster than Dr. D can bring them in!" Phineas yelled, throwing more snow into the air.

Even Perry joined in, deciding that the snow really was the best weapon around against these robots. The sand seemed to be effective as well, but none of them could really control it so they stuck with the snow. As they threw more snowballs, Jack came flying back with a grin on his face. "That's what I'm talking about! Now this is a real snowball fight. Alright, team one is going to be me, Pitch, Jamie, Jamie,and his friends! Team two is Phineas, Ferb,Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Perry! Let's see who can take out more of this robot army." Jack challenged, creating a massive amount of snowballs for his team to throw.

"No fair, you guys have two magical beings on your team!" Buford complained, having received an explanation of who the Guardians were from Phineas and Ferb. Jack was surprised to see another believer, but he was getting used to gaining belief now.

"Fine, you guys can have the rest of the Guardians if they decide to join in the fun!" Jack told them, wondering where they had gone. Even if they were upset about seeing Pitch, Jack didn't think they would leave and abandon the children in this fight.

"I can't believe we are making this a competition! Shouldn't we just focus on destroying these robots and the portal?" Baljeet asked, confused.

"Come on kid, learn to have a little fun!" Jack argued, not making any sense to Baljeet. His logic was flawed, having fun was in no way related to destroying these robots. Buford had other ideas, however, clearly motivated by the idea of being able to win or lose in this battle.

"No way am I letting a bunch of kids like them beat me! You are going down, Frost!" Buford yelled, throwing snow madly into the oncoming army.

As the children laughed and played, the robots began to fall. All of them were sparking and falling as water entered their bodies, interrupting the power flow within them. Even with all of the fallen robots, the portal was still open and bringing more into the city. "Guys, we gotta do something about that portal!" Phineas yelled, just as Jack was realizing the same thing.

"Alright, put the game on pause for a bit kids! Phineas and I are going to take a little break." Jack announced, grinning at the kid.

"Wait, what do you- whoa!" Phineas said, just as Jack grabbed him and began flying towards the portal.

He laughed at Phineas' reaction, amused that he was surprised at flying towards the portal. "So, which team is in the lead?" Pitch asked, joining Jack on as he flew through the sky on a cloud of dark sand. Riding next to him was Perry and Ferb, also joining in the battle against the portal.

"Who cares? We're all having fun, right?" Jack replied, grinning at the kids down below.

"Of course, only you would start a game and then lose track of the score." Pitch replied, shaking his head at the winter spirit.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jack complained, but Pitch only grinned at the boy.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but we're about to crash!" Phineas yelled, noticing the building approaching quickly.

"Really, you think I can't see where I'm flying? I've been doing this for hundreds of years, Phineas, I think I know what I'm doing." Jack complained, adjusting his angle so he would land on the balcony to start the final battle.

"What are you doing here? How did you even-never mind. Platyborg, take care of these two boys for me. I've got some work to do." A/D Doofenshmirtz announced, seeing the two boys somehow fly into his home.

"Well, it seems like adults just don't care enough to believe in us, Jack. Doesn't that hurt your feelings?" Pitch commented, shaking his head at the adult in front of him. Why his other self wanted belief from people like this was a mystery, but it was clear that it would take a lot of work to gain that belief. As Platyborg arrives, Perry is already there and ready to fight against his other self. He distracts the cyborg while Phineas and Ferb focus on taking care of Doofenshmirtz and the portal.

Realizing that the boys are still free to attack, Doof starts preparing to defend himself and the portal. Remembering Perry's actions from last time he was here, Phineas grabs the couch cushion and throws it at A/D Doofenshmirtz. "Ugh, what is on this?" he asked, shoving it aside and throwing it back at the boy. When Phineas simply dodged, Doofesnmirtz began to get annoyed.

Doofenshmirtz began walking towards a lamp that could be used as a weapon, just as Phineas and Ferb both spotted the buffet table filled with plates and food that could be used to fight with. "Food fight!" Jack yelled, following their gaze and joining them, throwing anything he could find at the evil dictator.

"How childish. I prefer methods like this to get what I want." Pitch said, calling one of his nightmares to his side and sending it forward to attack Doofenshmirtz. Unable to see the creature, Doofenshmirtz found himself feeling terrified for unknown reasons. The creature itself had brought that fear to the focus of his mind, feeding on it and gaining strength.

"Uh, I don't think that's exactly helping, Pitch." Phineas said, watching as Doofensmirtz picked up a lamp and began to throw it at the boys. His fear was making him desperate, more irrational and unable to focus on his next actions.

"Actually, it is. Trust me, fear is a great weapon when used correctly." Jack said, remembering how well it had worked on himself. Pitch gave Jack a small smile, petting his nightmare before stepping towards the children and Jack. Perry seemed to be doing well on his own, able to fight off the attacks of Platyborg with ease, so their focus is on dealing with Doofenshmirtz.

As both battles continued, Jack began to notice something coming from outside. A cloud of golden sand was flying towards the building, making Jack grin and realize exactly who is coming. "Hey, it looks like the Guardians aren't giving up after all. Let's see if they can let go of their old hatred and help us win this thing." Jack commented, grinning at Pitch. The nightmare king nodded and smiled in return, hopeful for the first time in years. This would be the day that everything changed, for him and this world. His era of fear would never return, but he would have friends to help him get through his lonely existence.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

"Jack, what were you thinking? You know how hard it is to take care of sleigh!" North complained, stepping off the cloud of gold sand as he arrived inside.

Jack chuckled nervously, knowing the guy would be mad but hoping to get his forgiveness anyway. "Eh, no harm done. It's all in one piece." Jack replied, glancing at the kids behind him.

"Wait, you stole Santa's sleigh? Why did you-oh, that's how you brought them here." Phineas said, realizing how the other children had arrived to help. He had only seen them come running from the park, not when they had come flying in from the sky.

Doofensmirtz was confused, wondering who the boy was talking to. Clearly, there was no one here other than the two kids and the platypuses, but he seemed to be talking to nothing. "Right, I forgot about imaginary friends. Better let him finish his little conversation first, then we can fight." he said to himself, sighing and walking over to his portal. If only he still had his choo choo, maybe then he could enjoy things like friends again. Toys brought friends, right? He sighed, knowing that this would be the only way to avenge his lost toy.

"We will win this time, choo choo. This tri-state area will be mine!" he announced grandly, thinking that the people behind him weren't paying attention. Jack however, was thinking that this guy had just gone crazy.

"Uh, North? Any idea what he's talking about?" Jack asked, curious to know what he was talking about.

"Train, perhaps? Ah yes, I remember now! Heinz Doofenshmirtz, lived in Gimmelstump, good kid until he decided to get revenge for…well long list of things. He asked for a toy train for Christmas one year!" he said, remembering the child from so long ago.

Jack shook his head, knowing that this was crazy. "Would one of his revenge schemes have something to do with that train?" Jack asked, thinking that this was going way overboard for something as small as a toy.

"Jack, do you really think that anyone would do all of this over some toy?" Pitch asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Well, he did turn a platypus into a robot." Ferb commented, watching as Platyborg was defeated by Perry. It was an extreme reaction to having an animal nearby, for anyone really. Even if that Perry had been a secret agent, it did not justify turning him into this.

"Looks like we don't have time to talk about this anymore, though. Watch out!" Jack yelled, seeing the man throw a baseball towards Phineas. Jack acted quickly, throwing his staff to the kid to use to deflect the ball. Phineas caught it, holding it like a bat and preparing to swing. Aiming carefully, Phineas directed the ball straight towards the control dish for the robots. As the two collided, the machine broke and the robots began to fall from the sky, no longer active without the dish to control them.

"Augh! My babies, what have you done?" A/D Doofenshmirtz yelled, watching his robots fall from the sky. Glaring at the boy, Doofensmirtz walks forward and rips the staff from Phineas' grip, snapping it in two over his leg.

"Now that that's out of the way, it is time to reveal the last trick up my sleeve." he announced, walking off towards the balcony. Jack had collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach as he felt something tear inside of him.

"Sandy, help Jack and get him out of here!" North yelled, seeing the state of the winter spirit.

Pitch shook his head, blocking the Sandman from approaching. "No, that will not help. He needs to figure this out on his own." Pitch told them, grabbing the pieces of Jack's staff and handing them out to the boy. Grimacing, Jack took them and held them close to his chest, wondering how he would get out of this now. Pitch clearly wasn't going to help, thinking he needed to learn some kind of lesson on his own. The Guardians might want to help, but none of them wanted to fight Pitch and this evil scientist at the same time.

As Jack struggled to recover, a giant robot began to rise from the ground, this time with A/D Doof controlling it inside of its sleeve. "You know, he kind of ruined the giant robot for me with his terrible pun." Jack commented weakly, hearing him elaborate further on his joke. It just made it even worse, but Jack was still thinking about what he could do to help. The boys were facing a giant robot that was far more powerful than any of his army had been. Jack had to do something to help them, but without his staff he was powerless.

Glancing at the pieces left of his staff, Jack began to wonder what he had to do to fix it. He had no magic, not anymore. Perhaps if he had kept his grip on it, none of this would have happened. He would have been able to help, creating snow or ice to destroy that robot with ease. Now, he was just as useless as he had been before he got his powers. Glancing at his staff, Jack began to realize that it wasn't quite right. He hadn't been useless before he had magic. He had been able to protect his sister, to make her smile one last time before he died.

That smile, his way of protecting her using fun, it was what finally made it sink in. He had been chosen to receive this gift for a reason. His entire life, he had rejected it and demanded to know why he had it. Finally, he had his answer. He was a Guardian, someone who protected the fun in children around the world. He would never be able to fix himself if he wasn't able to embrace who he was. Standing up, Jack grew determined to regain his magic, the magic he had once hated so much for leaving him alone in this world. As he closed his eyes, frost began to build along the two halves of his staff, freezing them over and making them glow.

"Wait, what is going on over there?" Doofenshmirtz asked, noticing the blue glow from the room. Nothing was there, but the strange glow seemed to only be growing brighter. "Ah, never mind. Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!" A/D Doof yelled, controlling the arm and sending it flying towards the boys. As soon as it gets close to hitting them, a blast of ice is sent flying towards the robot arm, slowing its movement just long enough for Phineas and Ferb to dodge the blow.

"Jack, you're okay!" Tooth cried, flying forward and hugging him. Jack backs up awkwardly, before patting her back and laughing softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's take this guy down once and for all." Jack said, stepping out of her grip and readying his now repaired staff. Pitch smiled at him thinly, knowing that the boy had finally gained his confidence back. After all, confidence was required to use your powers to their fullest potential.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Pitch asked, preparing a wave of black sand for the evil man. Jack nodded, ready to freeze it at a moments notice.

"Now!" Pitch yelled, sending his dark wave towards the man followed by an icy blast. Both collided with the robot, freezing it as dark sand rained down in the room. "Sandy, keep this stuff away from the kids!" Pitch yelled, knowing what it could do to their dreams. Nodding, Sandy began using his golden sand to shield Phineas and Ferb.

"This is so awesome, Ferb. We've got to do this again one day." Phineas commented, watching the Guardians fight. North came forward as well, with his swords pulled out and slashing at the robot.

Pitch was focused on finding something else, however. The Guardians were fighting him, but Pitch wanted to know what made this man so evil. Perhaps his greatest fears would tell him something. As Pitch searched through this man's fears, he almost groaned at what he found. His greatest fear was of never finding some stupid toy again! That train really was the reason for this whole mess! "North, just get him a stupid train and we'll be done with this whole mess." Pitch yelled, rubbing his head in annoyance. This man was far too much, even for him.

"Train? Is he serious?" Jack asked, glancing at the Guardian of Wonder who simply shrugged.

"Who knows? I will be back shortly, though. Perhaps he is on to something." North said, pulling out a snow globe. "North Pole." he whispered, shaking it up and throwing it off to the side.

"Come on, mate, don't tell me you're actually listening to this guy! He's Pitch Black, he destroyed Easter and nearly destroyed all of us!" Bunny complained, but North ignored him. He knew this was the right thing to do, he could feel it in his belly.

"Bunny, it's up to us to hold him off while North is gone! Think you can help out a bit?" Jack asked, knowing that he had refused to fight so far. Bunny held grudges more than any other Guardian and he had refused to fight with Pitch so far. Sighing, the rabbit knew that he was going to regret this later.

"Alright, but if I see one sign of black sand near my eggs again, all bets are off." he said, pulling out his boomerangs and throwing them towards the giant robot. This battle was almost over, all they had to do was wait for North to return.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians.

A/D Doofenshmirtz was getting very confused very quickly. He could tell that his machine was meeting some kind of resistance, but he could not see what. Occasionally, he would spot some kind of ice or shadows nearby, but they vanished almost as soon as he saw them. The boys seemed to be unreachable, though, because every attack he tried to give them was blocked by this invisible force. "Come on! What's wrong with this thing?" A/D Doof asked, slamming his hand against the controls and blaming the machine.

As he did so, he heard the sound of another collision with his robot. Bunny had thrown his boomerang at it once more, grunting as he saw how little damage it did. "This thing is tougher than it looks." he commented, trying to think of another way of attacking it. Jack was shooting ice at the thing, Pitch's nightmares were biting and clawing at it, and Pitch himself was sending waves of black sand everywhere to take it down. While it seemed to keep it in place, none of their attacks were actually harming the machine.

Things were not looking good for them. After all, they would get tired eventually and slow down in their attacks. Once that happened, it would be all over. They could only hope that Pitch was right about how to stop this guy, no matter how crazy it sounded. They didn't have any other option right now. "Come on North, where are you?" Jack asked, grimacing as he sent another ice blast towards the arm to prevent it's punch towards the boys again. Sandy glanced around nervously as well, wishing he could help but knowing he was needed to keep the dark dream sand away from the children.

The next punch broke through their defense, going quickly towards the boys. "Sandy, do something!" Jack yelled, afraid of what would happen if it hit the boys. Realizing that Sandy was busy purifying dream sand, Jack decided to try something a little different. "Phineas, Ferb, start running!" Jack yelled, flying close to the ground and creating a layer of frost on it. As the boys ran, they eventually slipped on his ice and slid across the floor, flying out of the way of the fist that created a giant hole where they had been standing. Jack winced slightly as the boys collided with the wall, but at least it was better than being hit by that fist.

"Hey, Ferb, look at that! I lost a tooth!" Phineas said proudly, holding it up for his brother to see.

Tooth flew over, immediately distracted by the possibility of collecting another tooth. "Oh wow! It is beautiful, not quite as amazing as Jack's teeth, but still well-taken care of. Here you go!" she said, flipping a quarter in his direction. Phineas caught it and grinned at the fairy who held his tooth, happy to have been able to help with whatever it was she did.

"Really Tooth? We don't have time for that!" Pitch complained, seeing her messing with the boys. She turned around and flew back to the fight, remembering that she had work to do before she could admire the tooth some more.

"How did you get over there? Is that ice on the floor?" A/D Doof was asking, trying to solve the mystery of what was protecting these boys. Some mysterious force existed in this world that just wouldn't let him destroy these kids. It was the most annoying thing ever and he was going to find a way around it. As he focused on making another plan for his next attack, a portal opened behind the robot, bringing North back along with a bag of toys.

"Did you have to bring so many of them, mate?" Bunny asked, getting frustrated that they had waited this long because North wanted to bring fifty trains instead of one.

"Sorry, I couldn't pick just one! Now, let's see which one he likes." North said, dumping out a bag filled with toy trains on the floor. Seeing them appear from no where, A/D Doofenshmirtz stopped his attack and stared. Within the pile there wasa single train that looked so familiar to him, just like the one from when he was a child. The others were just as amazing, but this was the one that warmed his heart and made him step outside of his robot.

"Choo-choo?" he said hesitantly, picking up the train and trying to figure out where it came from.

"Yes, that is your stupid toy train, let's get this over with!" Pitch grumbled, frustrated with this man that took things way too far. Children lost toys everyday, it didn't mean they had to become evil as a result. For Pitch, it had taken years and years of suffering in the shadows, unseen by the world and unable to speak to anyone. A train was a stupid thing to destroy your life over, especially in Pitch's mind. This man had not suffered at all, not compared to any of the Guardians or himself who spent years being invisible to the world around them before gaining belief.

"Hey!" another voice yelled out, walking in and joining their fun. The Doofenshmirtz from this world had arrived, finally bringing his toy train for his other self. When he saw the pile of trains on the floor, including the replica of the one he had in his hand, he was angry with the others for stealing his chance to be the hero. "I went through all of that work for nothing! I brought this train, my train, for nothing! Way to ruin it guys, you just destroyed my plan!" he complained, talking to Phineas and Ferb since the Guardians were invisible to him.

"Dr. D, we didn't bring those trains here. North brought them." Phineas explained, realizing that the scientist couldn't see any of them.

"North? Who the heck is North?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, glancing around the room. It didn't look like anyone else was here, but these boys seemed to see someone.

"Another choo-choo?" A/D Doof was saying, seeing the train Dr. D had in his hand.

"Yeah, this one is mine. I told you I never lost it." he commented, still focused on finding the person the boys had mentioned.

"He's more commonly known as Santa Clause, or Saint Nick, the guy who brings presents to us during Christmas." Phineas explained, making the scientist sigh. Of course, Santa was real in this kid's mind. Then again, how else could he explain the sudden appearance of tons of toy trains on the floor of his apartment?

Slowly, Dr. Doofensmirtz began to open his mind to the possibility that the kid was telling the truth. As he did so, a person appeared in the room, a giant man with a long white beard and two swords in his hands. He wore a dark red coat and he looked pretty happy to see them here. "Looks like Pitch was right. Trains did stop him!" North commented, glancing towards the other Guardians.

"Oh, wow, I guess I should have seen that one coming. If he's real, who else is here?" Doofenshmirtz asked, noticing that North was talking to someone else he couldn't see.

"Pitch Black, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and Jack Frost." Phineas replied, pointing at all of them as he introduced them. While Doofenshmirtz wasn't able to see them until after he believed they were there, he was shocked to see people appearing from nothing in his home.

"Do you see them too, Perry the Platypus?" he asked, glancing towards his nemesis who shrugged at the scientist. Yes, Perry could see them, but it wasn't too much of an issue in his mind. They were all helping fight evil, so it didn't concern the secret agent.

"What are you guys talking about?" A/D Doof asked, taking a break from his reunion with his toy. When no one answered, he shrugged and went back to hugging the toy train he had found on the ground. "It is you! Oh, heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing." he cooed, earning himself a glare from Pitch and an eye-roll from Perry.

Jack chuckled in the background, amused by how dramatic this guy was. "Seriously? This was all because of that stupid train?" Jack asked, glancing towards Pitch.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, yes, yes it was." he replied, watching as the evil dictator pulled out a self-destruct button to destroy the robots.

"I'm going to be right back. I've gotta get Jamie and send him home." Jack told them, flying off towards the children who were celebrating in the street. It didn't take him long to locate both Jamies, who were climbing out of the suit they had used during the battle.

"That was awesome!" Jamie said, grinning at his other self and not seeing Jack approaching.

"I know, right!" A/D Jamie said, just as excited as his other self. The two boys were grinning at each other when they both got a face-full of snow, courtesy of Jack Frost.

"Jack!" they both yelled in unison, recognizing the playful winter spirit.

"Hey kids! Good news, the robots are gone! Looks like it's time to take you home, kid." Jack said, turning to the version of Jamie still dressed in clothes from the other dimension. He nodded, glancing towards the Jamie he had met here and waving goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. It was great meeting you!" he yelled, earning himself a smile from this world's Jamie.

"See you later! Don't forget to have some fun with Jack Frost in your dimension too!" he yelled, watching the two of them fly away.

"I'll be back soon, Jamie! Then the real fun will begin!" he promised, waving at the kid as he flew off towards the building once more.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

"Took you long enough to get back here, mate." Bunny complained, clearly annoyed with having to wait for Jack to return.

"Hey, be glad you didn't meet the other me. He never took a break, bringing enough snow that summer itself was outlawed over there." Jack argued, grinning at Bunny. The rabbit shuddered at the thought, not liking the thought of that much cold weather all the time. They prepared the other-dimensionater to create one final portal, one that would send everyone back home to their proper worlds. As they did so, Phineas and Ferb's friends arrived to see what was taking them so long. Together, they said goodbye to the people from the second dimension.

"Don't forget to tell the others that we said bye!" Phineas yelled, watching Doof, Jamie, and Platyborg walk through the portal. They all nodded, waving goodbye one last time before the portal closed. While A/D Doof might have gotten arrested, the others were happy to live out the rest of their days free from fear and his evil rule. Now, they all had brighter futures to look forward to, all thanks to Phineas, Ferb, and Jack Frost.

As the boys watched the portal close, they began to imagine just how much fun they could have, not only with knowing their pet was an agent but also with the winter spirit and the other Guardians here. "Man, this was the greatest day ever. Just imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're real, and that you're a secret agent!" Phineas said, growing excited as he planned out his next summer. He could already see all of his creations, maybe even a return of swinter where Jack Frost could join in the fun.

His plans were short-lived as Major Monogram and Carl approached, having watched the end of the robot invasion from within OWCA's headquarters. "Yes yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever." Major explained, knowing that Perry's cover had been blown.

"What?" Phineas asked, stunned to hear that he would be losing his pet.

"Didn't he give you a pamphlet?" Major asked, confused at why the boy didn't understand. All of the details of reassignment were covered inside of it, after all.

"We threw it away." Phineas explained, shrugging slightly. He had been upset then, not wanting to read the thing that Perry had given him.

"Does anyone read those things?" Major Monogram asked, upset that he had wasted money out of the budget on printing them.

"I tried to warn you, sir." Carl commented, knowing that he had told Major Monogram not to waste his time on them. Children didn't want to read things when they were upset. It was better to go and explain in person.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." Monogram explained, sighing and watching them grow upset over the news.

Jack glared at the man, thinking that this was not right. "Seriously? That makes no sense at all. These kids helped him and they would never do anything to harm Perry!" Jack complained, but obviously he was not believed in my this man.

"Leave it alone, mate. This is how these things work all the time." Bunny commented, sighing as he watched the scene in front of him. It was sad to watch a kid lose their pet, but the Guardians couldn't get involved this time.

"There has to be another way!" Phineas begged, not wanting to let Perry leave. It had been his anniversary just the other day! How could everything have gone so wrong?

"Sorry, Phineas. It isn't safe, you know too much." Major explained, not willing to budge on this issue. After all, their insurance would not cover it if the kid got hurt because of them. It was impossible to be lenient on anyone, with how tight their budget was.

"Sir, maybe there is a way. What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator." Carl suggested, remembering the machine that had backfired on its creator.

"I never built an Amnesia-inator. I think I'd remember building something like that." Doof said, frowning at the comment. Monogram saw it as a possibility, but he wouldn't use a machine like that without consent.

"Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree." he told them, waiting for an answer.

"So, our choice is to either forget the best day ever and forget meeting Agent P, or remember today but never see Perry again?" Phineas asked, glancing towards his pet.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." Ferb said quietly, not wanting to let his pet go.

"Wait a second, didn't you lose a tooth earlier?" Jack asked, getting an idea. Tooth nodded, holding it up with a grin.

"This will actually work whether they lost a tooth or not, Jack." she said, tossing it in the air and catching it as it fell back down.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, before Jack shushed him quickly.

"Don't let him know we're here! Trust me, get your memories wiped and I'll explain later." Jack told him with a grin, flying off with Tooth for the Tooth Palace.

"Sorry, Major M, I thought I heard something else. We'll go with you, if it means we get to keep Perry." Phineas said, giving him a smile and wondering what Jack was up to. He only hoped he would remember enough to see the winter spirit when he returned.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

Jack Frost was flying through the sky, thrilled with the news Tooth had given him. After waiting for a week, just to be sure the memory wipe had settled in, she had brought back the memories of Phineas and Ferb. While the other kids were still out of luck, Jack needed to see if the two could see him once more. He remembered going back after the memory wipe, shouting at them and trying to talk to them, only to find that they couldn't see him anymore. That invention had taken away more than their memories of Perry, it had also taken away their memories of Jack.

"Are you sure you can handle this Jack? What if it didn't work?" Pitch asked, watching the winter spirit as he landed in front of the house in Danville. While Pitch wasn't a Guardian like him, the two spirits had become friends after their adventure. Jack was trying to get belief for Pitch, so that he wouldn't be so alone and resort to fear to gain it again. The guy seemed happier overall, thrilled to talk to Jack whenever he came by. The other Guardians wouldn't exactly do anything with Pitch, but Jack had accepted that he had changed and it was enough for the king of nightmares to look forward to a brighter future.

Jack nodded, looking thoughtful as he stared at the house. "I have to try. Even if they don't see me, I have to know for sure that it failed." he told Pitch, nodding and walking towards the house.

"You want to come with? After all, they believed in you too." Jack offered, turning back for a moment as he began to cross the street.

"You go on ahead, Jack. I'll be fine on my own." Pitch told him, grinning and vanishing in a cloud of darkness.

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were trying to make plans for the day. That was what they had been doing when Perry vanished like normal and they both suddenly realized where Perry had gone. "Hey, Ferb, did you just-" Phineas began to ask, seeing his brother staring at him with wide eyes. It was clear that both of them had just remembered, but Phineas did not know why. "Did the effects wear off? Was it only temporary?" Phineas asked his brother, watching Ferb blink in response.

That was when Phineas felt a cold breeze enter the backyard, followed by a brief flurry of snow. It was a bit late in the year for snow, but Phineas knew exactly what had brought it here. Glancing up, Phineas smiled and waved at the winter spirit flying above them. "Hey, Jack's back!" Phineas said cheerfully, watching the winter spirit grin and land next to him.

"Nice to see you again too, Phineas. I see Tooth's magic worked." Jack commented, making it snow even more. He was going to have a massive snowball fight to celebrate the return of their memories.

"What did she do?" Phineas asked, curious to know how it worked.

"Why do you think she collects teeth? Not only is she obsessed with them, they also contain the memories of childhood. With a little bit of magic, she was able to make you remember the best day of your childhood, the day you met all the Guardians." Jack told them with a grin.

"Cool! Ferb, I think I know what we're going to do today, then." Phineas said, getting up and smiling at Jack. This time, he was ready for the snow to start flying. As they had fun in the backyard, Jack couldn't help but grin and thank the Man in the Moon for his powers. It made life so much more fun and entertaining. After all, everyone loved having a snow day every now and then.

 **Once again, sorry for rushing finishing this up. If I ever do find the time, I may go back and revisit this idea and do some rewriting of it. For now, feel free to review and tell me what you thought of the story!**


End file.
